


Say You Will, Say You Won't (Traducción)

by NaniNana_Blablablah



Series: Just Married [1]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniNana_Blablablah/pseuds/NaniNana_Blablablah
Summary: Johnny Storm lo encuentra un viernes en la tarde, vistiendo una clase de mirada suplicante que llenó a Peter de pavor.—Necesito pedirte un favor —le dijo.—No —dijo Peter, balanceándose lejos.--Peter y Johnny se casan. Realmente, no realmente.





	Say You Will, Say You Won't (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say You Will, Say You Won't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974116) by [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat). 



> Notas de autor: 
> 
> HAHA WOW ESTO HA ESTADO EN TRABAJO POR SIEMPRE. Para todas las personas SpideyTorch en tumblr que me vieron hablar sobre este fic durante un año: todos ustedes son mis favoritos. ¡Gracias por haber sido tan pacientes! Esto es para ustedes – Espero que valgan estas 15k palabras de bromas sobre divorcios y la auto indulgencia no decepcione.
> 
> Está ubicado después de Cuatro Fantásticos 600 y FF17 -básicamente después del retorno de Johnny de la Zona Negativa. Pero asumiendo que el SpiderOck nunca sucedió. Que no lo hizo. Nunca. 
> 
> El título es de C'est La Vie de B*Witched. El tema musical oficial de este fic es Romantic Comedy de Stars. 
> 
> ¡[Increíble arte](http://intern-gershwin-palmer.tumblr.com/post/133988839184/something-fragile-and-wavering-like-his-common) por [Intern Gershwin Palmer](http://intern-gershwin-palmer.tumblr.com/)! Amo esos trajes. 
> 
> Notas traductor: 
> 
> ¡Realmente espero que lleguen a disfrutar este fanfic tanto como yo lo hice!
> 
> Es mi deseo que el número de fans hispanohablantes de esta pareja crezca, pues son bellísimos y se merecen más o menos todo el amor del mundo.

Johnny Storm lo encuentra un viernes en la tarde, vistiendo una clase de mirada suplicante que llenó a Peter de pavor. 

—Necesito pedirte un favor —le dijo.

—No —dijo Peter, balanceándose lejos.

—¡Ni siquiera escuchaste lo que era! —vociferó Johnny, volando detrás de él.

—¡No necesito hacerlo! —gritó, torciendo a la derecha mientras Johnny venía por su izquierda—. Siempre es una mala idea. Ahora vete por ahí, Antorchita, tengo cosas que hacer.

—No lo entiendes —dijo Johnny deteniéndose en frente de él, por lo que Peter fue forzado a soltar su balanceo y aterrizar limpiamente en un techo abajo. Ese fue un movimiento de atención, incluso si él realmente no creía que Johnny lo dejaría estrellarse contra su pecho llameante—. Yo de verdad,  _de verdad_  necesito tu ayuda.

—Johnny —dijo Peter, ceño fruncido bajo la máscara—, voy a pelear contra el crimen ahora y si te metes en mi camino otra vez, te pegaré a una pared con telarañas y dejaré que una estación de noticias públicas te encuentre. Públicas. Noticias. Estación.

Él debió haber sabido que ese no sería el final. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Johnny lo arrinconó, vestido de civil, sin máscara para protegerlo, mientras estaba obteniendo un hot dog de su carro favorito. 

—Tú me obligaste a esto —dijo Johnny, aún en su uniforme de los Cuatro Fantásticos con su cabello desarreglado hacia todos lados, como si hubiera estado corriendo sus manos a través de él. Tomó a Peter de los hombros y lo miró—. Quiero que sepas que... tú me forzaste a esto. 

—¿Qué? —dijo Peter agarrando su hot dog como un salvavidas.

—Yo quería hacer esto en privado, ¡Como gente civilizada! —exclamó Johnny— ¡Quise discutirlo! Razonable ¿Verdad? ¡Pero tú no me diste la oportunidad!

—¿De qué estás hablando, celebridad claramente enloquecida que nunca antes había visto en mi vida? —demandó Peter, justo antes de que Johnny se hincara en una rodilla.

Peter apretó el hot dog.

Johhny agarró su mano.

—No —dijo Peter, su boca trabajando incluso antes de que su cerebro terminara de procesar qué era lo que estaba viendo frente a él: Johnny arrodillado. 

 —Peter Benjamin Parker —comenzó Johnny, su agarre sobre la mano de Peter con los nudillos blancos y su voz más alta de lo necesario.

—No —dijo Peter otra vez.

—¿Me harías el honor...? —continuó Johnny como si nunca hubiera hablado, sus ojos flameantes y su voz constantemente haciéndose más y más fuerte. Gente estaba mirando. Gente estaba mirando y Johnny Storm estaba proponiéndosele enfrente de su carro de hot dogs favorito.

—Deja de hablar —rogó Peter—, por favor, por favor deja de hablar. Te pagaré. Muchos dólares.

—¿...de ser mi esposo? —terminó Johnny, prácticamente gritando, y la multitud a su alrededor explotó en gritos y porras. Peter odiaba a los turistas.

—Tengo que... —empezó Peter, desesperadamente buscando una excusa mientras millones de extraños gritaban excitados y el dueño de su carro favorito de hot dogs se limpiaba una solitaria lágrima— ...tirarme en un pozo ahora.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Johnny, dándole crédito, inmediatamente los sacó a ambos lejos de la escena con la velocidad y agilidad de un hombre que no puede comprar un par de pantalones sin terminar en la columna de chismes. Eso no hizo sentir a Peter mejor. Todo se sentía tan lejano, como si perteneciera de vuelta a un mundo donde Johnny nunca se le hubiera propuesto en frente de un millón de extraños. Un mundo mejor.

—Necesito una bolsa para respirar en ella —le dijo. La mano de Johnny estaba flameando donde se tocaban, una palma sobre su espalda y la otra envuelta alrededor de su brazo.

—No vomites en mí —siseó Johnny—, te lo  _dije_ , quería hacer esto en privado...

—Oh —dijo Peter bordeando en la histeria—, tú querías proponérteme en  _privado_ , eso lo hace todo mucho... —quería decir mejor, pero no pudo porque estaba bastante seguro de que estaba teniendo alguna clase de reacción alérgica y su garganta se estaba cerrando. En cambio, balbuceó y sacudió sus manos alrededor.

Johnny rodó los ojos y lo empujó dentro del elevador del edificio Baxter.

—Mira —dijo mientras la puerta se cerraba— Puedo solo... ¿Puedo explicarlo, por favor? ¿Sin ti asesinándome?

—Tienes veinte segundos —dijo Peter—. Hazlos que cuenten.          

—De acuerdo —dijo Johnny pegando las manos a sus bolsillos y apuntando sus ojos directamente a los cielos— ¿Supongo que no me comprarás el que yo sólo no podía vivir sin tu radiante rostro en mi vida un segundo más?

Peter estaba indeciso entre romperse a reír o meter la cabeza entre sus rodillas y así poder respirar, así que eligió algo intermedio y dijo —Oh, jajaja— mientras se desplomaba contra la pared y presionaba la cara en sus manos.

—Sí, de acuerdo —dijo, Johnny. Las puertas sonaron abriéndose y Johnny atrapó con sus manos las muñecas de Peter, sacándolo gentilmente del elevador—. Vamos, respira por favor. Arruinarás mi plan si te sofocas a ti mismo.

Peter consideró el intentarlo, solo por ser mezquino.

—Pete —dijo Johnny—, estoy en una clase de problema por aquí.

—Sí, porque voy a  _estrangularte_ —dijo Peter, acompañándolo con los correspondientes gestos de las manos.

Pero entonces Johnny enredó sus manos en su cabello y dijo —Fue en la Zona Negativa ¿Sí?— y por un momento el corazón de Peter se detuvo.

—Necesitaba salir —dijo Johnny—. Necesitaba salvar a mi familia, Pete. Necesitaba aliados. La mayoría de las personas estaban ahí para escapar o por la enorme lucha de venganza empapada de sangre. Pero algunas personas querían tratos, promesas, así que yo... ¿Yo quizás acordé casarme con alguien?

—Puedo creer eso —dijo Peter finalmente encontrando su voz—. Cien por ciento.

Johnny resopló, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y enredando sus dedos detrás de su cuello.

—No quiero casarme con un alíen, Pete —le dijo, mirando al techo—. De verdad no. Han sido  _meses_ , pensé... no sé, creo que pensé que ellos lo olvidarían, pero me enviaron este tipo folleto, y estoy bastante seguro de que allá es ley que debo ser intervenido por, como, ¿Toda la familia real? Y tal vez una vez haya estado interesado en eso, pero ese barco partió hace mucho. Y realmente no hay forma de salir de eso de acuerdo a sus leyes a menos que haya habido un compromiso previo. Y, yo sólo... yo quería ir a casa, Pete ¿Sabes? Yo habría dicho cualquier cosa por ir a casa...

—Antorcha —interrumpió Peter tomándolo de los hombros. Lo sacudió, un poco por la satisfacción y otro poco por hacerle entrar un poco de sentido y, más de lo que quiso admitir, solo para poder sentir a Johnny caliente y vivo bajo sus manos—. Lo entiendo ¿Bien? Te salvaré de tu aterradora, extra dimensional boda polígama.

Johnny tuvo el valor de irradiar en su dirección.

—Eres un salvavidas —le dijo— ¿Tal vez literalmente? Realmente no sé qué hay en su atmósfera.

—Debiste haber usado la triste historia —dijo Peter—. En lugar de ir e hincarte en una rodilla en medio de Nueva York.

—Creo que mi método fue más romántico —dijo Johnny, todo perfecto, sonriendo exasperante.

—Porque la Antorcha Humana Rechazado y Llorando en Público es un mejor titular —soltó Peter.

—No me rechazarías —dijo Johnny tomando a Peter de la cadera en un abrazo flojo—. Tú me amas, hombre.

—Es el Síndrome de Estocolmo.

—Te puedes divorciar de mi totalmente una vez que esto sea pasado.

—Promesas, promesas —murmuró Peter.

Johnny lo empujó hacia atrás tan rápido que casi le da un latigazo, pero estaba irradiando más brillante que un comercial de Colgate —De acuerdo. Vamos a hacerlo. ¡Vamos a liarnos!

—Oh, por dios, espera, no —dijo Peter—. Cambié de opinión, la boda se cancela. 

Johnny lo ignoró, pasando sus brazos alrededor de Peter y atrayéndolo de nuevo a otro abrazo más largo. Peter se rindió a la idea, como siempre terminaba haciendo cuando Johnny estaba involucrado, y clavó su barbilla sobre el hombro de Johnny. Al menos estaba obteniendo su propia muy humana calefacción de todo ese trato de matrimonio.

—¿Ese es tu celular vibrando o vamos a tener una charla sobre la noche de bodas?

—Oh —dijo Johnny soltándose para así poder tantear por él.

El celular de Johnny, delgado e imposiblemente pulcro hizo a Peter pensar sobre su considerablemente menos delgado y pulcro teléfono, que lo hizo pensar en todas las personas mirando mientras Johnny se arrodillaba. Su cerebro hizo corto por un segundo, pero estaba seguro de que había algo importante sobre ese momento, algo aparte de los ojos suplicantes de Johnny y las resonantes palabras,  _Peter Benjamin Parker, me harías el honor..._

—Oh, no —dijo—. Esos turistas tenían cámaras.

—Oh, hey —dijo Johnny— somos tendencia en Twitter. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter recibió como cien llamadas telefónicas durante la siguiente hora.

Él se mantuvo viendo a su teléfono sonante, cabeza en sus manos, dejando cada una de las llamadas irse al correo de voz, como si todas ellas no fueran a ser sobre la extremadamente pública, extremadamente falsa proposición de Johnny.

—Peter —empezó Tía May, voz frenética, y Peter debió bloquearse por un momento “ _Oh, no, Tía May_ ” porque cuando regresó a sí mismo ella estaba diciendo— comprometido —y— mi vecino supo antes que yo —y— sabes que pudiste sólo  _decirme_ — que fue más o menos el punto que lo hizo recostarse en el sofá con culpa.

—Peter —dijo el Capitán América en el siguiente mensaje, porque Peter pensó que no podría ponerse peor—, estás en las noticias y no sé si debería felicitarte o mandar una misión de rescate. Llámanos.

El tercer mensaje fue de Carol y Jessica, quienes tomaron turnos peleando por el teléfono y así poder reírse de él.

—Lo  _sabía_ —chilló Harry en el cuarto mensaje— ¡Lo sabía! Es decir, pensé que sería Spider-Man, pero  _¡Lo sabía!_

—¡PARKER! —JJJ gritó y Peter pudo ver la vena en su frente, antes de que Betty le robara el teléfono y siseara— Santo... cielo, Jonah, santos cielos, por favor piensa en tu presión sanguínea... Pete, la  _Antorcha Humana_.

—Peter, llama a tu tía —dijo John Jameson, severo.

—Peter, llámame —dijo el segundo mensaje de Tía May, más severa.

—Voy a arrastrarme a un agujero y morir ahora —dijo Peter, en la calma entre los mensajes.

—Está bien —soltó Johnny desde la habitación de al lado—, los viudos están de moda ahora. Compraré algunos lentes de sol, tal vez consiga algunos de esos pequeños sombreros.

—Wow, Tigre —arrastró las palabras Mary Jane en el último mensaje—. Eso es muy literalmente sacarte la lotería. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Peter abiertamente sabía que la plática con Tía May pudo ir peor; no fue rechazado y ella en ningún punto hizo ningún sonido como si fuera a llorar, lo que fue bueno porque si Tía May empezara a llorar, Peter está bastante seguro de que lo haría también. Siempre ha sido un llorador simpatizante.

Ella le preguntó si todo estaba bien como cinco veces. Y si alguien estaba escuchando. Si necesitaban una palabra clave secreta. Si Johnny tenía algo que lo incriminara. Si estaba cooperando con alguna clase de investigación policíaca. Si había estado ingiriendo alguna clase de substancia extraña últimamente. Etcétera.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea —dijo ella por doceava vez, después de que él se mantuviera negando todo—. Es sólo... nunca mencionaste nada sobre esto, y ahora...  _¿Comprometido?_

Él lo entendía, de verdad lo hacía. Él y Tía May raramente pasaban un día sin hablarse al menos una vez. Se mensajeaban por correo y texto. Era una constante fuente de frustración lo raros que sus snapchats eran.

—Sólo estoy tratando de entender, Peter —dijo al final.

—Créeme, yo también —él susurró por lo bajo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Tía May. Él se encogió.

—Nada, nada, sólo —se detuvo, tratando de sacar algo que ella aceptara. Había estado arrastrándose fuera de su casa en spandex por años... debería ser mejor al mentirle. Entonces la culpa sobre desear ser mejor mintiéndole a su tía se instaló y estaba dando vueltas en círculos una y otra vez— ¿Un torbellino romántico?

El silencio de Tía May fue pesado. Peter se inquietó, tomando algún hilo de su calcetín izquierdo, preparado para esperarla. Treinta segundos pasaron, Johnny vagabundeó por ahí. Le dio una mirada a Peter y levantó las cejas; Peter hizo un elaborado remedo con el hilo.

Johnny resopló y dijo, de manera inexplicable —Buena suerte, bebé— antes de irse por donde había llegado. Peter se quedó sentado, congelado, preguntándose si Tía May había escuchado.

—Oh —terminó diciendo ella, su tono implicando que a) definitivamente lo había escuchado y b) definitivamente tenía opiniones—, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas con él ahora.

Él podía escuchar la acusación en esa declaración:  _¿O acaso hay otro joven famoso y fornido que has mantenido en secreto de tu querida vieja tía, que te crio, vistió y educó?_  

¿Era la culpa un superpoder? Estaba bastante seguro de que era un superpoder.

—Sí, bueno —le dijo— su casa tiene ventajas. Vidrios polarizados. Perímetro de láseres anti paparazzis. Perros de ataque.

—Peter —dijo.

—Está bien, de acuerdo, me tienes —le respondió—. No hay perros de ataque.

—Peter, por favor —ella insistió—. Sé serio por un minuto. Necesito saber... ¿Eres feliz? ¿Esto... te hace feliz?

Peter rememoró una hora atrás, cuando Johnny saltó sobre el respaldo del asiento, diciendo —Vamos a confirmar esto rápido para Pérez— y tomó una foto de sí mismo plantando un desagradable beso en la mejilla de Peter.

—¡No le des eso a traficantes de chismes! —había dicho Peter. Johnny ya se había ido, el teléfono mantenido en alto así que Peter alcanzaba a verlo jugando con los filtros— ¡No lo pongas en instagram!

Johnny se lo pasó a los traficantes de chismes y lo puso en instagram. Peter no sabía por qué se había molestado.

—Seh —dijo—, soy feliz.

Por Johnny, vivo y en una pieza, casi siendo su antiguo yo, Peter habría hecho cualquier cosa mucho peor que casarse con él. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —preguntó Peter echado medio afuera del sofá. Podía escuchar, en serio escuchar, los paparazzis afuera, y se preguntaba débilmente si alguno realmente trataría de escalar el edificio o si había de verdad alguna clase de perímetro de láseres.

Johnny, sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en el sofá dijo —Puedes tener un anillo de diez quilates y ni un centavo más.

—Basta —le dijo Peter chocando su rodilla contra el hombro de Johnny—. Mi cabeza duele lo suficiente con eso. Quiero preguntar: ¿Por qué yo?

Johnny se giró en su lugar, cruzando los brazos sobre los cojines del sofá y recargando su barbilla en ellos— ¿Por qué no? 

—¿En serio? —dijo Peter— ¿Por qué no? Tú me pediste casarme contigo en frente de cientos de turistas, mi tía está fuera de sí porque no le dije sobre mis ‘decisiones de vida’ y hay una dimensión completa a punto de ponerse de verdad muy enojada conmigo, y todo lo que me das es un: ¿Por qué no?

—De acuerdo, bien —dijo Johnny—. Ese era mi secreto, amor eterno.

Peter lanzó una almohada a su cara. —Te estoy rogando por aquí... Sé serio por cinco minutos. No es como que hubieras tenido problemas encontrando a alguien para que se casara contigo. ¿Por qué yo?

Johhny levantó los hombros, boca torcida a un lado— No lo sé... confío en ti. Nos llevamos bien. —Una sombra cruzó su rostro, tan breve que Peter no estaba seguro de haberlo visto—. Pete, tú eres...

Lo que sea que Johnny fuera a decir, fue cortado por el sonido del elevador y la llegada del resto de los Cuatro Fantásticos. Inmediatamente había voces por todos lados, Sue gritando y Franklin tartamudeando. Ben riendo, aparentemente de manera incontrolable. Un par de manos rocosas tomaron a Peter por los hombros, levantándolo del suelo.

—¡Mazel tov! —dijo Ben apretándolo— Sabía que ustedes dos, chicos locos, terminarían haciéndolo eventualmente.

—No vamos a casarnos de verdad —dijo Peter palmeando a Ben en los hombros hasta que fue puesto de vuelta en el suelo.

—Seguro que no —dijo Ben—, y yo soy mi propia dulce Tía Petunia.

—Está bien, de verdad, porque me estaba preguntando sobre eso —dijo Peter masajeándose ausente sus costillas.

—¿Qué estabas  _pensando_? —dijo Sue, de pie en la entrada con las manos en sus caderas.

—Um ¿Hey? —protestó Johnny sacudiendo una mano en el aire. Peter pudo ver twitter abierto en la pantalla de su celular y perdió toda la compasión que pudo haber tenido—Ofendido aquí. ¿Por qué no querrías que él se casara conmigo?

Sue le dio una mirada.

—Dejando esa intencionada pregunta de lado... ¿Proponerte en medio de la ciudad, Johnny? —dijo— ¿En serio?

—Soy una celebridad —gruñó Johnny, cruzando sus brazos—. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—Incorrecto—dijo Peter—. Perturbador e incorrecto.

—Independientemente —dijo Reed extendiendo una mano para tomar la de Peter—, ¡Estamos muy felices por ustedes dos! Tengo que admitir, esto es algo sorpresivo...

—Definitivamente lo es —dijo Sue tomando a Val de Reed para dejarle las manos libres.

—Soy un hombre de misterio —dijo Johnny, su voz terminando en un quejido.

—Y no es una boda real —aclaró Peter. Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que agregara—. Quiero decir, realmente nos vamos a casar, pero nosotros no.… ya saben...

—Somo amigos con beneficios de impuestos —Johnny lo cortó. Sue estaba observándolo, cejas levantadas hasta el cielo y Reed se veía extrañamente decepcionado. Hubo un largo y tenso momento entre hermano y hermana, entonces Johnny cedió y levantó las manos al aire—. Sue ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? Solo estaba tratando de salvar mi horri...

—¡Pudimos arreglarlo de alguna manera sin un matrimonio falso con Spider-man! —Sue le gritó de vuelta, su voz elevándose peligrosamente alto. Dirigiéndose a Peter agregó— No te ofendas, Peter. Sabes que te amamos.

—¿Gracias? —dijo Peter mientras Johnny prácticamente explotaba con— Por supuesto que lo amamos, ¡Es por eso por lo que es perfecto!

—Johnny. Otra. Habitación —dijo Sue señalando—. Ahora.

—¡Sue! —empezó Johnny poniéndose de pie. Peter sintió como si debiera esquivar y esconderse, pero Reed y Ben no se veían particularmente preocupados así que permaneció justo donde estaba, incómodamente tratando de volverse uno con la esquina.

— _Jonathan Spencer Storm_  —dijo Sue, y aparentemente eso era todo. Johnny hizo un ruido que fue mitad indignidad, mitad derrota, entonces se giró y salió, Sue pisando sus tobillos.

Reed se veía despreocupado.

—¡Bueno! —dijo brillante, sonriendo un poco más grande de lo que nadie sin una elasticidad super humana pudiera ser capaz de hacer— ¡Bienvenido a la familia! No que no lo fueras ya antes...

Peter lo cortó antes de que el cálido, confuso sentimiento que se tiene sea cuando sea que los Cuatro Fantásticos te reciben, amenazara con consumirlo. —Está bien, Reed, lo entiendo.

—Será bueno tenerte por aquí otra vez —dijo Reed radiante mientras Ben resoplaba—. Te hemos extrañado.

—¿Tú y el chismoso bajo el mismo techo? —dijo Ben— ¿En nada menos que santo matrimonio? Oh Dios.

Una pequeña mano tiró del dobladillo de la camisa de Peter.

—Pido se la Niña de las Flores —dijo Valeria de manera remilgada.

—Hecho —dijo Peter.

Ellos estrecharon las manos por eso.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

La ceremonia en sí fue pequeña, un asunto privado. Eran sólo él, Johnny, el resto de los Cuatro Fantásticos, Tía May y John Jameson Sr.

También había un portal flotante lleno de alienes diplomáticos de otro mundo. El Juez de la ceremonia se veía extrañado sobre eso, pero lo manejó como un buen Neoyorkino. Peter estaba orgulloso.

Peter había invitado a Jonah por molestar, pero aparentemente él se había atrincherado a sí mismo en la oficina con la mitad de la licorería poco después del anuncio. Peter se preguntaba si ofrecer venderle algunas fotos sería muy mezquino.

Todo terminó bastante rápido —Tú, Peter Benjamin Parker, aceptas a Jonathan Spencer Storm— etcétera... y entonces eran solo Peter y Johnny, al parecer ahora Peter-y-Johnny. Peter no sintió nada diferente... El traje que estaba vistiendo aún estaba muy rígido y sus manos estaban sudando. No se sintió como lo que estaba seguro de que cada persona soltera en el mundo hubiera imaginado que debiera ser el casarse con Johnny Storm.

Afuera la historia era otra... lo que lucía como aproximadamente la mitad de la población de la ciudad estaba reunida alrededor de ellos, sosteniendo lo que Peter estaba bastante seguro de que eran todas y cada una de las cámaras del mundo.

—Ahora, esto —dijo a un lado—, esto es como siempre me imaginé que sería el casarse contigo.

—Basta con esa cara —le dijo Johnny agarrándolo firmemente por la cintura—. La gente va a pensar que este no es el día más feliz de tu vida.

—Pienso que te estás dando mucho crédito.

—Y yo pienso que tú no estás sonriendo lo suficiente —replicó Johnny, su mano caliente y pesada en la cadera de Peter—. La prensa no ama nada más que a los recién casados, excepto si ellos son  _famosos_ recién casados. Así que sonríe y hazme ver bien.

—Voy a pegar tus manos a tu trasero con telaraña —dijo Peter entre dientes. Ya podía  _oír_ el episodio que JJ estaba a punto de tener.

—Guárdalo para la luna de miel —dijo Johnny.

Algo frágil y vacilante, como su sentido común, se rompió dentro de Peter, así que él absolutamente no podía ser culpado por terminar enredado en un abrazo con Johnny Storm enfrente de una enorme multitud de paparzzis.

—¿Ves? —dijo Johnny sin aliento. Sus manos estaban tensas sosteniendo a Peter por los brazos— Ahora lo estás entendiendo.

—Voy a botarte —dijo Peter por lo bajo.

—No lo harás —lo retó Johnny—. Vamos, dale a la prensa lo que quiere.

Dios lo ayude, Peter nunca había sido capaz de dejar pasar un desafió de Johnny Storm.

La boca de Johnny era tan caliente como el resto de él, la curva de su mano colocándose alrededor de la nuca de Peter. Por un momento, Peter olvidó a los fotógrafos, su propio matrimonio falso e incluso a Tía May que estaba de pie 10 metros a un lado... solo había suavidad, la tranquila presión de los labios de Johnny contra los suyos.

Entonces Valeria les lanzó un puñado de arroz.

Peter se separó, su corazón martilleando contra sus costillas. Johnny lo miró de vuelta a los ojos, los brazos aún entrelazados alrededor del cuello de Peter, y lamió sus labios.

—Bueno, bebé —le dijo sonriendo—. Puedes encender mi fuego.

Peter no lo arrojó a pesar de la abrumadora tentación. Él esperaba que eso contara para algo, en lo que a karma respecta.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Porque el universo odiaba a Peter y quería hacerlo sufrir en nuevas e interesantes maneras, solo tomaron quince minutos de su fiesta de sólo familia para que Tía May decidiera que ella absolutamente adoraba a Johnny.

—Tú solo estás asustado de que me dé cuenta de que desposé al Parker equivocado —dijo Johnny acomodado junto a Tía May en la mesa y siendo absolutamente molesto, el presumido bastardo—. Muy tarde.

—Quiero que anulemos esto —dijo Peter.

—Peter Benjamin Parker —lo regañó Tía May riendo— ¿Esa es la manera de hablarle a tu nuevo esposo?

—Sí, Peter Benjamin Parker —intervino Johnny, su sonrisa creciendo a cada segundo— ¿Lo es?

Olvida el anularlo, Peter iba a fingir su muerte y empezar una nueva vida pretendiendo que era su propio clon. Atrapó la mirada de Johnny apuntando sus dedos índice y medio primero a sus propios ojos y luego a los de Johnny, entonces se deslizó a la cocina en medio de las carcajadas de Johnny.

Él trató de entrar en la cocina de todos modos. Un campo de fuerza invisible tenía otras ideas.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —exclamó Sue.

—Sabes que no hay ninguna regla sobre el novio viendo el pastel ¿verdad? —Peter le dijo a Ben, quien estaba de pie haciendo guardia al otro lado del campo de fuerza con Val y Franklin en sus hombros.

—Haz lo que la señorita dice y regresa hacia allá —le dijo, lamiendo crema de su rocoso pulgar—. Yo no hago las reglas.

Peter levantó sus manos y caminó de regreso a la mesa, lanzándose a sí mismo en la silla junto a Johnny. Al otro lado de la mesa John Jameson Sr le dio una mirada, moviendo los ojos y boqueando —Familia política.

—No tienes idea —comentó Peter.

El pastel era una monstruosidad escalonada de cinco pisos y tenía en la cima un pequeño muñeco castaño parado junto a una figura de acción de la Antorcha Humana. Los ojos de Johnny se encendieron, literalmente, cuando lo vio.

—Tenemos un Spider-Man también —Ben le susurró a Peter—, pa’ después.

Si Peter tuvo un pequeño nudo en la garganta ante el pensamiento... nadie nunca necesitaba saberlo.

Después Sue y Reed llevaron a una adormecida, pero protestante Valeria a dormir mientras Ben y John hablaban sobre deportes, Franklin contribuyendo a 100 kilómetros por segundo. Johnny aún estaba sentado en la mesa perezosamente revisando su celular. Había una pequeña, contenida sonrisa en su rostro que hizo a Peter querer sonreír también.

—Me agrada —dijo Tía May sacando a Peter de sus pensamientos desde un lado.

—Es una lástima que yo no puedo soportarlo —dijo Peter riendo mientras Tía May presionaba su brazo dolorosamente—. Está bien, está bien. Sé que tienes tus reservas.

—¿Por qué tendría reservas sobre mi único sobrino casándose con un famoso super héroe, gigoló vestido de azul? —dijo Tía May.

Culpa era definitivamente un superpoder.

Tía May deslizó una mano por su nuca, jalándolo hacia abajo y así poder darle un beso en la mejilla. —Deja de hacer esa cara. Sabes todo lo que siempre he querido para ti, sólo... esto. Tú, siendo feliz.

Sus ojos estaban sospechosamente húmedos. Peter se sintió susceptible, su garganta cerrada.

—Entonces es un mal momento para decirte que sólo estoy planeando quitarle todo en el divorcio ¿Huh? —le dijo.

—Podría creer eso si no estuvieras sonriéndole cada que me doy la vuelta —dijo ella, lo que era completamente injusto... no era culpa de Peter mantenerse sonriéndole a Johnny. Johnny sólo era contagioso de esa manera, siempre lo había sido, y últimamente cuando fuera que Peter lo miraba, sólo recordaba que Johnny estaba de vuelta a donde pertenecía. Con su familia, con él. Todas las sonrisas eran entendibles.

—Peter —dijo Tía May sacándolo de su ensueño. Su mirada flotando de regreso a Johnny otra vez... él estaba sonriéndole a su teléfono de una manera que probablemente significaban malas noticias para Peter—. Sé feliz. Es un día feliz.

—Siempre soy feliz —murmuró Peter, ignorando con tacto la burla de Tía May— ¿Te agrada? ¿De verdad? ¿Lo apruebas?

—Lo apruebo —dijo Tía May. Entonces agregó tranquilamente—. A tu tío le habría tomado algo de tiempo pasar por aquí... él estaba algo impresionado por Ben. Pero lo habría hecho, tarde o temprano.

Peter trató de tragarse el repentino nudo en su garganta. Solo logró atragantarse. —¿En serio?

—Quizás habría tomado uno de esos pequeños carros rojos primero —dijo Tía May sonriendo.

—Creíble —dijo Peter. Plantó un beso en sobre su cabeza, escondiendo la nariz en su cabello—. Gracias.

Tía May palmeó su mejilla y dijo —No me agradezcas, solo no termines en el espacio.

Peter se mordió la lengua antes de decir  _He estado ahí, y hecho eso._  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

—Me encanta —dijo Johnny mientras el elevador se cerraba—. Ella es genial.

—No puedes tener a mi tía en el divorcio —le dijo Peter, dirigiéndose a la ventana. 

Sue los había dejado junto con May y John, así ellos podían alejarse rápidamente de manera invisible por la multitud. Seguía habiendo caos abajo, y la aglomeración animada y amontonada hacía a Peter recordar más a la víspera de año nuevo en Times Square que la muchedumbre parásita hambrienta de celebridades que había estado esperando.

Se preguntaba si alguna vez dejaría de sorprenderse por la alegría pura que seguía al despertar de los Cuatro Fantásticos.

—¿Ni siquiera en los fines de semana? —dijo Johhny apareciendo detrás de él. Puso una mano en el cristal asomándose abajo a la aglomeración con una mirada que podría pensar que era miedo si no lo conociera mejor.

—Ni siquiera en alguna navidad —le dijo Peter.

—Sólo estás celoso de que soy el esposo divertido.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo Peter— ¿Estás bien?

—Seguro —contestó Johnny, dándole a Peter una sonrisa rápida. No la sonrisa de superhéroe celebridad de un billón de dólares que usa para el público, sino esa ligeramente torcida que Peter siempre había pensado secretamente que era el Johny Storm real— ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—Eres la Antorcha Humana y todos te aman —canturreó Peter.

Johnny se acercó, enredando los dedos en el cabello de Peter y jalándolo cerca para plantar un beso en un lado de su cabeza —Ahora todos te aman también. Adelante, disfruta mi gloria.

Peter le dio un codazo. —Ahora sé porque todos esos matrimonios de celebridades acaban después de una semana.

—¿Ya tienes arrepentimientos? —preguntó Johnny.

—Sólo los mismos que tenía esta mañana —dijo Peter— ¿Tú?

—Nah —dijo Johnny—. ¡Será divertido! Justo como cuando vivimos juntos, pero con anillos.

—Nuestros recuerdos de cuando compartimos piso son muy diferentes —dijo Peter.

Presionó su hombro contra Johnny y miró a la ciudad debajo de ellos y trató de no pensar mucho en la sensación apretando en su pecho. Tenía a su mejor amigo de vuelta, iba a  _mantenerlo_ , y no había nada, nada de malo con querer eso.

Las luces se encendieron.

—Empaquen, recién casados —dijo Ben balanceando una rebanada de pastel en una mano— Mis historias fueron retrasadas por su sagrada unión, y no hay forma de que esté mirándolos mientras se hacen ojitos entre ustedes. ¿No hay una luna de miel en la que deberían estar? 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Peter no podía dormir.

Estaba de vuelta en la habitación en la que se había quedado un par de veces a través de los años cuando se quedaba en el edificio Baxter. No era la misma habitación donde había dormido cuando estaba con la Fundación Futuro; eso había sido en el piso de invitados, no en el de Johnny. Tomar su lugar en el equipo fue una cosa, y si Johnny le había dejado a Peter a su familia, entonces Peter sabía que habría estado bien quedándose en sus habitaciones, pero Peter simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

Había hablado un poco con Sue sobre eso, también tarde en la noche sólo unos días después de que el destino de Johnny había sido decidido.

—No puedo regresar ahí —había dicho—. Me siento como...

—Como si al girarte a una esquina él estará ahí —ella había dicho—. Lo sé. Para mí es igual.

Pensar en eso aún congelaba a Peter hasta los huesos, como si la ausencia de Johnny se hubiera llevado todo el calor del mundo.

Rodó sobre sí mismo, mirando los números en el reloj y salió de la cama. Uno de sus trajes ya estaba colgado en el clóset.

Afuera el aire estaba frío y húmedo con la promesa de rocío en la mañana. Peter sentía como si pudiera ver la ciudad completa desde la cima del edificio Baxter, pero probablemente no era la mejor idea permanecer. Se balanceó lejos, buscando algunos problemas. Tarde en la noche siempre había alguna clase de problema.

O al menos, tarde en la noche había uno de sus puestos 24 horas de fideos favoritos. Uno u otro. 

La noche le entregó algunos problemas dos puertas debajo del lugar de su escondite, allí donde nadie daría una mirada a un Spider-man balanceante a las 4 am.

El Shocker lo vio aproximadamente tres segundos después de que él viera al Shocker, y dejó escapar un gemido que Peter pensó era sólo un toque melodramático.

—Oh, genial.  _Tú_ —le dijo—. Eso es justo lo que mi noche necesita.

—Hey, Herman, no hay necesidad de ese tono —dijo Peter, aterrizando ligeramente sobre el anuncio callejero más cercano—. Tú no eres exactamente un descanso para los ojos.

Normalmente eso habría conllevado a un choque electrificado o, peor aún, alguna terrible respuesta, pero en lugar de eso el Shocker solo se movió de lugar, llevando una mano a tomar su nuca. —Aw, hombre, Spidey, lo siento. No estaba pensando.

—Yo... qué —dijo Peter preguntándose si había caído en un universo alterno donde él y el Shocker eran compañeros en el crimen— ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

—Mira, podré ser un supervillano —Peter resistió la urgencia de bufar—, pero no soy un tipo totalmente malo ¿Sí? Esta ha sido una mala noche para ti.

—Correcto, sí, definitivamente. Siento de verdad... algo, aquí. —El Shocker asintió de una manera llena de entendimiento. Peter realmente deseaba que ellos sólo estuvieran luchando como siempre— Pero sólo para recapitular, esta es una mala noche para mí porque...

—La Antorcha casándose con ese chico Parker —dijo el Shocker—. Eso es brutal, compañero.

La mandíbula de Peter cayó. Se preguntaba si sería obvio estando debajo de la máscara —¿Acaso  _yo_ me golpeé en la cabeza?

—Mira, Spidey, no es un secreto en el círculo de villanos ¿sabes? Tú y la Antorcha teniendo una cosa —dijo el Shocker—. Mi ex se casó hace un tiempo, déjame decirte —terminó con un silbido—. Así que estoy diciendo que lo entiendo.

Los oídos de Peter estaban zumbando, y no porque hubiera sido lanzado contra un carro por un par de guantes electrificantes.

—Me gusta mucho más cuando peleamos —le dijo—. No sé quién ha estado diciéndote esas cosas, pero Antorcha y yo solo somos amigos. Estoy feliz por él, seguro...

—Hey, Spidey, compañero, está bien —dijo Shocker—. Tengo ojos, sabes.

—Difícil de saberlo debajo de la máscara —murmuró Peter—. Shocker, en serio, ¡Estoy completamente bien! ¿No quieres robar algo? Seriamente, puedo cubrir mis ojos y contar hasta cien...

—Nadie va a meterse contigo esta noche, Spider-man —dijo el Shocker—. Señal de respeto. Haz lo que necesites hacer. Solo no te desquites contigo mismo mucho ¿Bien? Hay muchos peces en el mar. —Una pausa— Lo admito, ninguno con un trasero como el de Johnny Storm, pero...

—¡La, la, la! —Peter puso las manos sobre sus orejas— ¡No estoy escuchando esto! ¡No estoy escuchando esto!

—Voy a tomar la noche, irme a casa —dijo el Shocker dando a Peter una rápida despedida—. Cuídate, Trepamuros.

Se giró y abandonó la cuadra, camino al subterráneo, dejando a Peter balanceándose en sus puntillas en una señal de calle, sintiendo como si hubiera sido golpeado en la cara con un ladrillo.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —se preguntó Peter a sí mismo. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Si la presentadora de noticias hubiera estado fuera del edificio Baxter, Peter nunca se hubiera detenido.  Había estado afuera balanceándose por dos horas y nadie quiso pelear contra él, porque aparentemente todos pensaban que él estaba intensamente de luto por un amor que lo había despreciado por otro.

Un tipo tratando de asaltar una licorería le había ofrecido una cerveza. Peter había dicho no, gracias, y le había echado telaraña en la cara.

—¿Seguro que no quieres esa cerveza, Spider-Man? ¿Tal vez algo más fuerte? —había dicho el dueño del negocio, viéndose alterado y empático. Peter había tenido que irse antes de empezar a llenar de telarañas a civiles.

Estaba colgando cabeza abajo de un poste de luz, justo cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse, para ahogar sus penas en cualquier resto de su propio pastel de bodas, una reportera pegó un micrófono debajo de su nariz.

—Spider-Man ¿Puedo tener un momento? —le preguntó— Como un amigo cercano de la Antorcha Humana, debes tener algo que decir sobre su matrimonio.

—¿No es un poco pasada tu hora de dormir? —dijo Peter balanceándose hacia arriba y disparando una telaraña a lo más alto del edificio más cercano. Lo atrapó y dio un buen tirón antes de lanzarse a sí mismo arriba y lejos.

Entonces, dos minutos después, retornó, balanceándose de regreso por donde vino. Bastante seguro de que ella aún estaba de pie donde la había dejado, conversando con su camarógrafo.

Aterrizó en la señal sobre sus cabezas son el suficiente impacto para hacerlo temblar.

—Hey —dijo Spider-Man— ¿Aún quieres esa entrevista?

El rostro de la reportera se iluminó por completo. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

—Espera, espera —Ben riéndose, valientemente defendiéndose de las manos humeantes de Johnny— Vamos a verlo otra vez.

—¡No! —aulló Johnny. Ben lo shusheó, tomándolo de la parte posterior de la camisa y llevándolo de regreso al sofá.

—Por supuesto que estoy feliz por la Antorcha Humana —dijo Spider-Man en la pantalla, mano presionada contra la araña de su pecho— él es un gran tipo, un buen amigo... pero sabes, estoy algo aliviado también. Sólo entre tú, yo y los millones de televidentes, el chico tenía  _el más enorme y más embarazoso flechazo en mí_.

—¿Por qué? —demandó Johnny, cabeza en sus manos— ¿Por qué dirías esas horribles mentiras?

—Mentiras —bufó Ben—, y yo soy el mejor amigo con toda la Yancy Street.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me lo pusiste fácil —dijo Peter de brazos cruzados en el sofá.

—Y se estaba volviendo extraño —continuó Spider-Man en la pantalla—, con todos los ojos chispeantes y los no pedidos mensajes sin contestar, y el constante flameo ¿Lo entiende?... Declaraciones de amor...

Johnny hizo un ruido como una comadreja pisoteada.

—...así que, como sea, estoy feliz de que encontrara a alguien más rápido ¿Sabes? Este agradable y estable chico, Peter Parker —dijo Spider-Man alegremente—. Aunque debo decir... Parker, si me estás escuchando: Puedes hacerlo mejor.

—Te odio —dijo Johnny mientras la grabación terminaba— tanto.

—Me amas —dijo Peter de manera alegre—. Te casaste conmigo.

—Me divorciaré de ti —dijo Johnny—. Llamaré a Jen y me divorciaré de ti.

—Matt me representará —repuso Peter fingiendo un bostezo.

—Ugh, estaríamos en la corte  _para siempre_.

—Guárdenselo, pajaritos enamorados —dijo Ben presionando el reinicio—. ¿Qué tal si lo vemos otra vez?

Johnny derritió el control remoto. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Si la prensa fue un problema, los niños fueron peor.

—Te me haces familiar —dijo Bentley 23, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Peter.

—Tengo una cara común —dijo Peter alejándose nervioso de él.

—De verdad familiar —continuó Bentley entrecerrando los ojos con una intensidad desconcertante para un bebé auto proclamado villano.

—Me casé con la Antorcha Humana —dijo Peter—. Mi rostro está por todos lados.

—Mm —canturreó Val inteligentemente, su rostro escondido detrás de un diario científico. Peter le dirigió una mirada. Ella bajó el diario lo suficiente para mirarlo de vuelta sin malicia. Peter iba a dejarlo pasar y culpar al mucho tiempo pasado con el viejo buen tío Doom.

— _Yo_  pienso que es agradable —dijo Onome radiante hacia Peter. Eso de alguna manera lo hacía sentir más incómodo que las abiertas sospechas de Bentley.

—Voy a estar vigilándote —dijo Bentley, apuntándose primero a sí mismo y luego a Peter—. Te metes con la Antorcha y te metes con todos nosotros.

Peter se encontró tan asustado como encantado.

—Tu club de fans me encontró —dijo cuando finalmente se había escapado de las sospechas de Bentley y el entusiasmo de los Moloids, y regresó al piso de Johnny.

Johnny estaba recostado estirado sobre su sofá como un enorme gato en un haz de los rayos de sol, la más nueva tableta de Stark en una mano. Peter había visto más temprano cuando Johnny la había sacado de su empaque en la mesa de la cocina y Reed había tenido una ligera mirada loca en sus ojos. Peter estaba seguro de que algo trágico le pasaría antes de que la semana terminara.

—Sólo para que sepas. Yo no acepto esos tatuajes —dijo Johnny.

—¿Qué? —dijo Peter— No, cállate... me refiero a los  _niños_.

—Oh —exclamó Johnny luciendo sorprendido. Se sentó— ¿Los niños tienen un club de fans? ¿Te  _interrogaron_? ¿Incluso Franklin y Val?

—Valeria más que nada se rió de mi dolor.

—Sí, ella hace eso —dijo Johny con una preocupante cantidad de orgullo. Tiró la tableta en su mesita de café, estirándose. La luz del sol de la tarde destellaba dorada sobre su anillo.

Los anillos eran sorpresivamente simples. Peter había temido algo ostentosos, pero eran simples argollas de oro. Al principio se había sentido extraño usarlo... ser demasiado consciente del peso del anillo alrededor de su dedo, pero después de un día o dos se sintió normal. Natural. El oro estaba siempre caliente, justo como Johnny.

Se encontró a sí mismo jugando con él sin darse cuenta, girándolo, rozando su pulgar sobre él.

—¿Quieres que hable con los niños? —preguntó Johnny.

—Nah —dijo Peter, entrando en los cálidos rayos de sol de la tarde y colocándose encima de Johnny. Aplicó fuerza en eso, fácilmente atrapando a Johnny debajo de él. Johnny se quejó, agitándose—. Alguien podría pensar que eres demasiado bueno para mí.

—Claramente no has estado viendo mis menciones en twitter —dijo Johnny, forcejeando, pero después de un momento se rindió y se relajó debajo de él.

Peter sonrió, perezosamente girando su anillo en su dedo. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Una reportera lo abordó en la acera y por un terrorífico momento, Peter pensó que el destello en su ojo significaba que se había descubierto su secreto, en esta ocasión de verdad, sin forma de echarse para atrás, tal vez había olvidado ponerse su camisa real y estaba andando por la ciudad con la parte superior de su traje de Spider-Man a la vista.

Iba tarde para un almuerzo con Harry, quien estaba en la ciudad el fin de semana. Él había amenazado con atormentar el edificio Baxter si no veía a Peter.

(—No es gracioso, Har —dijo Peter.

—Estoy siendo completamente serio —repuso Harry—. No me pongas a prueba, Parker.)

—Señor Parker —dijo la reportera—. ¿O es señor Storm? ¿Unieron sus apellidos?

—Él es señor Parker —dijo Peter, su boca en piloto automático como siempre. Por dentro estaba gritando por ayuda—. Yo soy señor Storm. Pensamos... ¿Por qué no solo intercambiar? Es algo de ahora, como llamar a un niño Apple o Seven-Up.

Se encogió por dentro en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca. Mencionar niños era probablemente una mala idea... Eso es lo que la gente casada hace ¿Cierto? ¿Adquirir niños? Tal vez los Cuatro Fantásticos los dejen tomar prestado a Bentley.

—¿Una nueva tendencia? —dijo ella.

—¿Sabes que Johnny Parker —dijo Peter haciendo las peores manos de jazz— siempre es creador de tendencias?

—Hablando de niños —dijo la reportera, la peor pesadilla de Peter manifestándose, cuando una mano apareció de la nada y se colocó pesadamente sobre su hombro, y la siguiente cosa que supo es que estaba siendo tirado al lado de Harry.

—Hey, vamos, ellos son recién casados —dijo Harry apretando el hombro de Peter—. Es un poco pronto para estar pensando sobre un pequeño alíen, mutante adoptado por los Parker-Storm andando por ahí ¿No?

—Storm-Parker —dijo Peter.

—Deja de ayudar, Pete —dijo Harry y entonces procedió a jalarlo lejos de la situación con una velocidad que Peter suponía se necesitaba si tu papá era Norman Osborn.

—Mi caballero en estampado Hawaiano —le dijo sin aliento.

—Estoy de vacaciones —dijo Harry.

—Es noviembre —apuntó Peter.

—Estoy de  _vacaciones_ —insistió Harry—. Y tú eres un idiota.

El restaurante al que Harry lo arrastró era calmado, quitando el hecho de que la mesera no se veía preparada para atender al hijo del Duende Verde y al nuevo esposo de la Antorcha Humana. 

—¿Cómo están los niños? —preguntó Peter después de que sus menús fueran recogidos.

Harry deslizó sus lentes en el cuello de su camisa. Se veía relajado. Peter no podía recordar la última vez que lo había visto relajado.

—Bien —le dijo— ¿Cómo está Johnny Storm?

Peter gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Harry se reía de su dolor.

—¡Tú sabías que esto iba a pasar, Parker! ¡Enganchaste a una celebridad sorpresivamente gay! ¿Creíste que no escucharías sobre eso? Mira —dijo serenándose—, nunca he estado loco por Storm, pero si él te hace feliz, entonces yo soy feliz.

—Har —empezó Peter, pero Harry sólo sacudió su cabeza.

—Además, May dice que él te hace  _muy_ feliz —continuó con una sonrisa malvada.

—Harry, por favor, te lo ruego —dijo Peter, las manos juntas en forma de súplica—, tienes que dejar de chismear con mi tía.

—¿De quién más voy a escuchar las cosas buenas? —Harry se encogió de hombros— Aparte de MJ. Hablando de, vamos a tomar unas copas con ella después de esto, así los dos podemos conspirar contra ti.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Peter—, parpadeé y estoy de vuelta en el colegio.

—Solías tener un mejor cabello, pero sí —dijo Harry.

—Mira quien está hablando.

—Ja, ja —dijo Harry sorbiendo se su agua—. En serio, Peter ¿Johnny Storm? ¿Cómo es que eso si quiera sucedió? El diagrama de Venn de sus vidas como que tiene a Spider-Man en medio.

—Todo el mundo comienza en algún lado —dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros. Harry no se veía satisfecho con la respuesta—. En serio, nos conocimos un par de veces, y no sé, hicimos clic.

Había habido un par de bolas de fuego más que eso, pero eso no era, en lo que a los hechos se refiere, una mentira. En una manera extraña él había estado orbitando a Johnny desde el día que Johnny había ido a dar una charla a Midtown High. Lo hacía sentir extraño el pensar las cosas de esa manera. Casi la mitad de su vida con Johnny Storm en ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado ocurriendo? —preguntó Harry— No es que él no se vea como alguien de un fin de semana en Vegas, pero... bueno, tú no lo eres. Me imagino que tuviste que haber estado viéndolo por ¿Qué? ¿Un par de meses?

—Más o menos —dijo con otro encogimiento de hombros. Parecía ser la respuesta más segura.

Inesperadamente, la mirada de Harry se suavizó. —¿Ustedes estaban juntos cuando él... ya sabes?

—Ya sabes ¿Qué? —repitió Peter con sospecha.

—Cuando todos pensaron que él estaba muerto —dijo Harry con tranquilidad.

—Oh —dijo Peter aturdido en silencio. Lamió sus labios, su garganta repentinamente cerrada. La presencia de Johnny era tan grande y cálida que abarcaba todo, era fácil olvidar el tiempo en que se había ido. O tal vez Peter había estado tratando de olvidarlo; cerró sus ojos ante el azoramiento que lo pinchaba.

—Cielos, Pete —dijo Harry, buscando sobre la mesa la mano de Peter— ¿Y sólo lidiaste con eso? ¿Todo tú solo?

Peter sacudió la cabeza —Eso no.… no estábamos...

—Hey, no —dijo Harry en un tono de voz que Peter nunca le había escuchado usar antes—. Lo siento, no debí haber... mira, vamos a hablar sobre algo más ¿Sí? Puedo contarte todas las historias vergonzosas de Normie. De esa manera Tío Pete puede repetirlas todas en su boda y yo seguiré siendo sólo el papá genial.

—Está bien, Har —dijo Peter parpadeando demasiadas veces—. Suena genial.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

—Déjame encaminarte a casa —dijo MJ, cerrando la puerta del auto de Harry. Él torpemente se despidió a través de la ventana, su rostro iluminado por el resplandor azul de su celular. Peter se despidió de vuelta más sobrio... que no contaba para todos los tontos confusos sentimientos.

Hizo una mueca mientras el auto se alejaba —Mejor no. La excitación ha bajado, pero eso no significa que los Cuatro no tengan todavía gente acampando afuera.

—¿Cuándo no han tenido los Cuatro Fantásticos gente alineada en su puerta? —preguntó Mary Jane, corriendo la mano dentro de la curva de su codo y apretándolo— Y si piensas que me asustan algunos paparazzis, entonces has olvidado a quién le estás hablando.

—Cierto —murmuró mientras empezaban a caminar, chocando su hombro contra el de Mary Jane— ¿Cuántos zapatos has perdido lanzándoselos a esas personas?

Caminaron en un agradable silencio por media cuadra antes de que Mary Jane dijera —Así queeeeee sobre tu matrimonio ficticio...

—Sácalo de tu sistema —dijo Peter. Mary Jane echó la cabeza hacia atrás riendo realmente fuerte. Un tipo que iba pasando casi se tropieza con sus propios pies observándola.

—Déjalo ya, MJ, estás asustando a los turistas —dijo Peter. Ella sacudió la cabeza aun riendo un poco—. De acuerdo no es  _así_ de gracioso.

—Es bastante gracioso —le dijo, y repentinamente lo golpeó en el brazo—. ¿A menos que estés tratando de decirme que ustedes están  _realmente_ viviendo juntos en felicidad conyugal?

—Sólo somos amigos —Peter masajeó su brazo, lamentando en silencio una vez más ser el único sobrio—. Nuestro matrimonio es por conveniencia, MJ.

—Yo actué para uno de esos una vez —dijo ella—. Sé cómo funciona. Ustedes dos terminarán locamente enamorados por el otro antes de que la semana se termine.

—Porque me veo como el tipo de persona con la que Johnny sale —dijo Peter. Mary Jane le dio una mirada que no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar.

—No, pero te ves como el tipo con el que se casa —le dijo.

En el vestíbulo del edificio Baxter ella lo besó en la mejilla y le deseó una buena noche.

—¡No le lances nada a nadie! —le gritó mientras las puertas del elevador comenzaban a cerrarse— ¡Avísame cuando llegues a casa! 

—¿No tienes ya un esposo a quien molestar? —le gritó de vuelta, despidiéndose sobre su hombro. Él se recargó contra la pared y gimió.

Sue estaba en la cocina cuando llegó arriba, sirviéndose una taza de té. Levantó la mirada cuando él entró, con las cejas curveadas.

—¿Buena noche? —preguntó ella.

—Seh —dijo Peter abriendo el refrigerador—. Nada muy excitante o spadexacular. Sólo pasé el día con Harry. Él lo lleva bastante bien.

—¿Esa era Mary Jane? —preguntó Sue— Vi cabello rojo en los monitores.

—Ajá, Harry y yo nos la encontramos —le contestó—. Fuimos a tomar algo. Ella se burló de mis muy sagrados votos con tu hermano. Lo usual.

—Suena genial. —la sonrisa de Sue era un poco tensa en sus comisuras— ¿Ella te acompañó de vuelta?

—Sí —dijo Peter cerrando el refrigerador— ¿Está todo bien?

—Mira, Peter —Sue suspiró, cruzando sus brazos—. Tú eres un adulto y lo que haces con tu vida personal es asunto tuyo. Por favor no creas que me estoy entrometiendo. Pero mientras estés técnicamente casado con mi hermano, realmente creo que lo mejor sería que evites otras relaciones... o que al menos las manejes en privado.

—Um —dijo Peter incómodamente desenroscando la tapa de una botella de agua—. Sue... MJ y yo no estamos regresando.

—Oh —dijo Sue.

—Sí —agregó Peter—. Considerando cómo han estado todos  _sólo_ con lo del matrimonio, no hay manera de que pusiera a Johnny en una situación como esa. — Carraspeó sintiéndose inexplicablemente nervioso— Tanto como esté casado con él, eso es... eso es por mi parte.

Lo siguiente que supo es que Sue lo estaba atrapando en un abrazo, barbilla clavada en su hombro. Él lo correspondió después de un segundo de sorpresa.

—Quiero decir, es una gran farsa —él dijo—, pero es mi gran farsa.

Sue se separó. —Lo siento, Peter. Salté a conclusiones precipitadas. Es sólo que... estoy siendo sobreprotectora, lo sé. Pero apenas lo tenemos de vuelta —ella deslizó las manos a sus muñecas, las apretó y lo soltó—. Todo me asusta.

—A mí también —confesó Peter.

—Está bien. Bien —ella se rió moviendo los ojos. Cambió su expresión a una sonrisa más natural al mismo tiempo que Johnny llegaba a la recepción—. Hablando del hombre en cuestión...

—Sí, hey —dijo, recargándose en el marco de la entrada—. Peter ¿Le dijiste al Daily News que intercambiamos apellidos? 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Peter se estaba balanceando cuando vió el humo. Torció en medio del aire, sus pies conectando con el costado del edificio más cercano, un grito seguido al golpe. Él amaba esos enormes ventanales de vidrio. Una nueva telaraña dio al siguiente edificio y abandonó el lugar donde estaba, seguido de sirenas y gritos.

La pista de hielo en el Centro Rockefeller estaba llena con Doombots. Peter no sabía por qué se molestaba en sorprenderse todavía.

Johnny voló sobre su cabeza, una veta ardiente encabezando al resto del equipo, y Peter se balanceó para alcanzarlo.

—Hey, esposo —le dijo.

—Bebé —respondió Johnny, su sonrisa radiando a través de las llamas— ¿Qué estás haciendo en esta parte del bosque?

—Ya me conoces, nunca puedo resistirme a una buena pelea contra robots a la antigua —dijo Peter aterrizando limpiamente sobre sus pies en la cima de la mano de un Prometeos. Se veía en una apropiada posición— ¿Dónde está mi dictador favorito?

Los doombots, bendecidos sus fríos corazones, se veían un poco perdidos, deslizándose y resbalándose en la pista.

—En Latveria, probablemente —se mofó Johnny dando círculos sobre él—. Él no se mostrará.

—¿Qué? —dijo Peter presionando una mano contra su pecho. Un doombot se patinó algo demasiado cerca para ser cómodo, así que le lanzó una telaraña en su aterradorcita cara— ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para Su Tiraneza? Estoy herido. Estoy ofendido, eso es lo que estoy.

—No eres tú, es él —le dijo Johnny.

—Victor siempre ha sido peculiar sobre las festividades —dijo Reed, apareciendo en escena.

Al mismo tiempo todos los doombots se pusieron alerta, como si tuvieran alguna clase de sensor Richards integrado. Que probablemente, Peter suponía, era el caso. En una fracción de segundo pasaron de ser lindos y torpes a máquinas asesinas... Peter tuvo que saltar para evitar un luminiscente ataque de un láser verde.

—Vamos a pasarnos por Latveria alguna vez —dijo Johnny lanzando una bola de fuego—. Nada dice espíritu festivo como incinerar los retratos de todos tus amados. Tal vez él agregue uno nuevo este año.

—Wow, un retrato incendiado para Janucá —dijo Peter—. Ese Peter Parker es un hombre con suerte.

Johnny le guiñó un ojo.

Lo que pasó después fue un borrón. Uno de los doombots que Ben había estado aplastando pasó su atención a Johnny, chirreando un poco como si lo contemplara, y entonces le disparó una niebla que apagó las llamas de Johnny. Así de fácil, estaba terriblemente vulnerable. Peter se debió haber movido, debió haber empujado a Johnny a un lado o detrás de él, pero el doombot fue más rápido.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Johnny estaba en el suelo, deslizándose sobre la superficie congelada hasta golpear la pared con un fuerte golpe.

Sue gritó. Ben rugió. Peter se lanzó a sí mismo contra el doombot.

—Hubo alguna vez en que probablemente pensaría que eso sería genial, pelear contra robots en el Centro Rockefeller, pero en ese momento sólo se sentía en pánico y sudoroso, su palpitar retumbaba en sus orejas y todo lo que podía pensar era sobre cómo Johnny no se estaba levantando.

—Hey, hey —dijo Ben, atrapando a Peter por el hombro—. Yo me encargo de esto ¿Sí? Tú ve a ver a Johnny.

Sue estaba agachada junto a su hermano, un campo levantado para mantenerlo a salvo. Peter supo que estaba ahí porque se estrelló contra él. Sue levantó la cabeza, ojos abiertos. Le dio a Peter una temblorosa sonrisa de disculpa.

El campo de fuerza se abrió lo suficiente para dejarlo deslizarse dentro de él.

—Está bien —dijo ella.

Peter dejó escapar el aire, volteando para presionar su rostro enmascarado contra su cabello.

—Gracias —dijo, a Sue y al universo y la cabeza dura de Johnny y a nadie en particular. 

Corrió sus dedos enguantados por el rostro de Johnny, deteniéndose a nada de lo que iba a ser un espectacular moretón. Siseó en simpatía cuando Johnny se contrajo en dolor.

—¿Lo detuve? —preguntó Johnny, su voz ronca, pero para su alivio, sin articular nada mal. Peter cerró sus ojos brevemente.

—Sí, Antorcha —le dijo—, con tu cara.

—Soy un hombre de muchos talentos —dijo Johnny levantándose sobre sus codos—. Hey, déjalo. Estoy bien.

—Estás aplastado —dijo Peter, sosteniéndolo en su lugar con una mano en su hombro. Johnny colocó su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Peter apretándolo - _Estoy bien_. Peter dejó escapar un suspiro, algo de la tensión que tenía yéndose lejos.

Sue les dio una misteriosa mirada mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el hielo de sus rodillas. Peter hizo un gesto hacia Johnny.

—¿Quieres...? —empezó, sólo para ser interrumpido por ella.

—No, parece que te puedes hacer cargo desde aquí. Voy a ayudar a Reed —le dijo ella, incluso a pesar de que Ben y Reed tenían la situación de los robots bajo control.

—Raro —murmuró Peter.

—Hermanas —rezongó Johnny. Estaba haciendo una mueca, observando en algún punto sobre su hombro. Apretó la muñeca de Peter una vez más y soltó.

—No mires —le dijo—, pero creo que estamos a punto de ser un escándalo.

Peter se giró y encontró, detrás de la línea policiaca, toda una multitud de fotógrafos con lentes apuntados a ellos. Peter suprimió un gruñido —¿Cómo vives de esta manera?

—Te dije que no miraras —le dijo Johnny, pero sonaba comprensivo—. Vamos, ayúdame a levantarme. De forma platónica.

Peter valientemente mantuvo sus manos sobre la cintura de Johnny. No importó. Los encabezados de las noticias del siguiente día estaban llenos de: CHISPAS VUELAN ENTRE LA ANTORCHA Y SPIDEY y STORM CAE EN LAS REDES DE SPIDER-MAN

—Me gusta este —dijo Johnny sobre el desayuno, sosteniendo en alto su celular: SOLTERO SPIDER-MAN SEDUCE AL CASADO ANTORCHA

—Eso es ofensivo —dijo Peter— ¿Cómo saben que estoy soltero? ¡Podría estar casado también!

—Técnicamente lo estás —dijo Reed mientras Johnny agachaba su cabeza para esconder su sonrisa.

—Casado con alguien  _más_ —Peter dijo malhumorado, no queriendo dejar el punto.

—Como si pudieras hacerlo mejor —dijo Johnny ociosamente dibujando un corazón de llamas en medio del aire.

El Bugle fue por mucho el peor, amontonando su usual pila de insultos y aspersiones contra Spider-Man y sus malvados, criminales motivos, mientras que también aprovechaban para sacar a relucir comentarios sobre Johnny, y sus maneras tan gigoló, y el andrajoso estado de sus sagrados votos de matrimonio. Peter Parker, por otro lado, fue mostrado bajo una brillante luz como un santo que nunca había hecho nada malo a nadie nunca. Era casi como si Jonah se preocupara. Peter hubiera derramado una lágrima, pero probablemente le mandaría un extremadamente rudo correo a Jonah diciéndole que se mantuviera fuera de su matrimonio en su lugar.

—¿Qué he dicho sobre tecnología en la mesa? —preguntó Sue, exasperación mezclada con molestia.

—No está permitida —dijeron al unísono Franklin, Valeria y Reed, quien se veía especialmente abatido.

—Pero Sue —gimió Johnny al tiempo que Peter robaba los ojos, ya deslizando su celular de vuelta a su bolsillo —, Peter nunca ha tenido un drama público antes. No como, ya sabes. No Spider-Man.

—Se acostumbrará —dijo Sue. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

—¿Ya te acostumbraste?

—¿A ser atacado por un equipo de construcción encantado? —dijo Peter, agachándose mucho para esquivar el golpe y luego patear hacia arriba, golpeando al Destructor justo en el pecho. Se torció lejos antes de que el Destructor pudiera regresarle el favor, balanceándose hacia atrás y aterrizando en un carril cercano— Sí, en su mayoría.

—Eso no es a lo que me refiero y lo sabes —resopló Luke, hombro presionado contra una astillada pared de concreto, sosteniéndola en su lugar. Iron Man estaba en el suelo a sus pies, la armadura caliente e inmovilizada, pero bien, si todas las quejas en los intercomunicadores eran alguna indicación. Peter saltó abajo para ayudar a Luke, poniendo su espalda para evitar que el edificio se viniera sobre ellos— Vida de casado... ¿Cómo te está tratando?

El escudo vino por el aire, seguido por la voz de Steve —Caballeros ¿Es realmente este el momento?

—Solo digo —dijo Luke—, yo te invité a mi boda.

—Es verdad —dijo Carol volando sobre sus cabezas— ¡Todos nosotros te invitamos!

—Tú ni siquiera estás casada —le gritó Peter de vuelta.

—Pero si lo estuviera ¡Te invitaría! —dijo Jessica Drew, apuntando un ataque de veneno a Piledriver.

—¿Esto realmente está sucediendo? —demandó Peter, cambiando hasta que su espalda estaba contra la pared— ¿Realmente? ¿Todos ustedes están enojados porque no los invité a mi boda? ¿Mi boda para mi  _matrimonio falso_?

—Hubieras sacado algo de tu registro, hombre, es todo lo que estamos diciendo —Luke refunfuñó—. Una buena licuadora o lo que sea.

—¡Oh, dios mío! —exclamó Peter, plantando sus talones para así poder levantar las manos.

En retrospectiva, tal vez ser golpeado por Thunderball era la mejor cosa que le pudo haber pasado en ese momento. Para cuando Peter ya lo había tirado al suelo y le había puesto esposas especiales que Tony había diseñado, los otros tres habían sido rodeados, y todo lo que quedaba era ceder a la limpieza.

—Spider-Man —llamó Steve—. Ven a ayudarme a levantar este.

Steve esperó con tacto hasta que Peter estaba muy ocupado levantando un pedazo de acera para sacarlo del camino antes de decir —Entonces, sobre tu matrimonio...

—Si me dices que estás enojado porque no te hice mi padrino de boda, quizás grite —dijo Peter sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos.

—No lo soñaría —dijo Steve.

—Yo quise ser Dama de Honor —interrumpió Jessica— ¿Qué sucedió con la solidaridad de arañas?

—Jessica —dijo Steve.

—¿Qué? Estoy ayudando. Estoy siendo de ayuda —Jessica inclinó la cabeza a un lado, sacudiendo polvo del concreto fuera de su cabello—. Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo van a permanecer casados?

—¿Qué? —dijo Peter.

—Bueno, ustedes van a separarse eventualmente ¿Cierto?

—Spider-Woman tiene un buen punto —dijo Steve— ¿Han hablado sobre eso?

Olvida el hablar sobre eso, Peter ni siquiera lo había considerado. Era solo que todo había sido tan confortable, estando alrededor de Johnny. También había estado siendo cómodo el ser capaz de observar al otro lado de la habitación y tenerlo ahí. Por todo lo que bromeaban al respecto, de alguna manera Peter no se había imaginado el realmente divorciarse de Johnny.

Pero esa era, probablemente, la cosa incorrecta de decir sobre tu real esposo falso.

—Seh —dijo—. Por supuesto que hemos hablado sobre eso. Todo el... asunto del divorcio. ¿Por qué no lo haríamos? —su risa sonó ligeramente ahogada para sus propios oídos— Los grandes planes de divorcio, están a la vuelta de la esquina ¡así podemos regresar a nuestras vidas! Solteros y listos para mezclarnos. Sip.

Steve y Jessica intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

—Ajá —dijo Jessica, sacudiendo un pulgar sobre su hombro—. Estaré por allá.

Steve se veía como que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Peter levantó las manos enfrente de él y dijo —Por favor, Cap. Sólo no ahora. Este es mi problema.

Las manos de Steve se posaron pesadas y tranquilizadoras sobre los hombros de Peter —Sabes dónde estoy si necesitas alguna oreja amiga.

Salió de la calle, dejando a Peter de pie ahí entre los escombros preguntándose como es que nunca había ni siquiera pensado sobre divorciarse de su esposo.

Un silbido bajo lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Wolverine tenía los pies levantados en un callejón, esperando a que su factor curativo terminara de encargarse de sus últimas heridas.

—Este es el por qué se fugarán, compañero —le dijo, saludando a Peter con una garra.

—No puedes ver la clase de mirada que te estoy dando debajo de la máscara —dijo Peter—, pero sin duda alguna, te estoy mirando. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Peter planeó hablarle a Johnny sobre el divorcio, de verdad. Ese día, incluso. Ellos necesitaban hacer un plan, discutir sus opciones. ¿Qué dirían cuando fueran a anunciarlo? Culpar a las maneras playboy de Johnny sería fácil, pero el solo pensamiento creaba un extraño agujero en el pecho de Peter.

Mejor encontrar una manera de abordar el tema con él.

Escuchó las risas antes de que las puertas del elevador se abrieran.

Johnny estaba en la sala de estar. Tenía a Franklin sobre sus hombros mientras Ben tomaba posición de ataque al otro lado de la habitación, Val metida en el hueco de uno de sus rocosos brazos.

—¡En guardia, noble corcel! —gritó Franklin, apuntando un dedo a Ben. Peter se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, brazos cruzados, y observó la consiguiente batalla.

Cinco minutos después Johnny estaba en el suelo, con ambos niños sentados en su estómago. Vio hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada de Peter.

—Hey, Vengador—le dijo, liberando una mano para sacudirla como saludo—. Te vimos en la tele.

—Es cierto, soy bastante famoso —dijo Peter, empujándose lejos de la pared y arrodillándose en frente de Johnny, tomó a Val, colocándola sobre sus rodillas antes de echar a Franklyn al sillón.

Johnny rodó hasta estar sobre su estómago, sus pies descalzos cruzando los tobillos en el aire. Su cabello estaba revuelto y su sonrisa relajada y sencilla. Peter deseaba tener su cámara.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Johnny.

—No —dijo Peter. Ellos podían hablar sobre su inevitable divorcio algún otro día. Justo ahora había cosas más importantes, como pretender que no podía ver a Franklin planeando un ataque furtivo por su vista periférica—. Todo está bien. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

El sonido de vidrio rompiéndose despertó a Peter cuando aún estaba obscuro afuera. Se dio la vuelta, sólo para encontrar a Johnny de pie en su puerta, iluminado por la luz del vestíbulo.

—¿Antorcha? —preguntó Peter. Cuando no hubo una respuesta, se levantó sobre sus codos, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Johnny? ¿Qué pasa?

Johnny estaba sin camisa, vestido únicamente por un par de bóxer, y estaba mirando a Peter como si no estuviera del todo seguro de qué estaba viendo. Peter salió de la cama con esfuerzo.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —le dijo, aun frunciendo el ceño— ¿Es Reed? ¿Es... Johnny, los niños, están los niños bien?

—Ellos están bien.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido? —preguntó Peter— Johnny, me estás asustando, ¿Qué pasa?

—Sólo un espejo roto. Está bien —dijo Johnny—. Quítate tu camisa.

—¿Qué? —dijo Peter, inteligentemente.

—¿Puedes sólo...? —dijo Johhny, mimetizando algo que parecía menos como el remover una camisa y más como un par de pasos de la Macarena. Sus manos estaban temblando— Pete, por favor ¿Sólo quítate la camisa?

Esa no era, tristemente, la cosa más extraña que Johnny alguna vez le hubiera pedido hacer, y se veía desesperado, aún de pie en la entrada, así que Peter se sacó la camisa, sosteniéndola para que Johnny la viera.

En su lugar, Johnny prácticamente cayó hacia adelante, agarrándose de Peter de la parte superior de sus brazos.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo, voz temblorosa, ojos fijos en el pecho de Peter.

—¿Johnny? —dijo Peter, guiándolo a la cama. Johnny se sentó pesadamente, apoyando los codos en sus muslos.  Enterró la cara en sus manos, maldiciendo sin aliento. Peter se arrodilló en frente de él y puso una mano tentativa en su rodilla.

—Tuve la peor pesadilla —dijo Johnny al final, y sus siguientes palabras hicieron la sangre de Peter congelarse: —Estaba de vuelta en la Zona Negativa.

—De acuerdo—dijo Peter, más calmado de lo que se sentía. ¿Quién no tendría pesadillas en el lugar de Johnny? Peter las tenía, y él ni siquiera había estado ahí— ¿Quieres decirme para qué fue eso de hacerme tener este estado actual de desnudez?

—Estaba en el anillo —Johnny presionó sus dedos dentro de su cabello, las palmas sobre sus ojos— Perdí. Ellos te arrastraron ahí. El hacha caía sobre ti en lugar de mí —Miró el suelo y con una mano rebanó el aire— Te partió directamente. Lo vi todo después.

La manera vacía en que Johnny dijo todo eso mandó escalofríos por la espina de Peter.

—Sólo fue un sueño —le dijo. Tomó una de las manos innaturalmente calientes de Johnny y la presionó en el centro de su pecho— ¿Ves? Aún en una pieza.

Johnny no lucía aliviado.

—No estaba preocupado porque te mataran —dijo en una seca, áspera voz—. Así no es como eso funciona.

—¿Cómo funciona? —preguntó Peter— Explícalo para mí, cabeza caliente, no lo entiendo.

Johnny sacudió la cabeza —No puedo, Pete.

—Vamos —dijo Peter— tú te apareciste aquí, son las 3 am, me quité mi camisa para ti... —intentó una sonrisa que no sentía, meneando sus cejas, pero Johnny permaneció ceñudo. La sonrisa de Peter cayó. Apretó la mano de Johnny, aún retenida en su pecho— Escúpelo, cerebro de llamas.

—No puedo —repitió Johnny.

—Johnny —empezó Peter, y entonces de repente Johnny estaba besándolo.

Ese no era como el beso afuera del palacio de justicia, Johnny dócil e indolente en sus brazos, haciendo un buen espectáculo para su adorado público. Sus labios estaban demasiado calientes y Peter no sabía qué hacer, así que solo se sentó allí como una roca mientras Johnny enroscaba una mano en su barbilla y chocaba sus frentes juntas y hacía un sonido como si su corazón se hubiera roto un poco.

—Perdón —dijo después de un momento, labios calientes tocando suavemente la comisura de la boca de Peter mientras hablaba.

—No —dijo Peter, sorprendido por la firmeza de su voz. Johnny lo observó, ojos abriéndose y brillando en la obscuridad, su rostro dolorosamente franco— Quiero decir —continuó Peter, garganta seca, histeria progresivamente sobre él—, somos recién casados, cierto, eso es...

Johnny cayó alejándose de él, hundiéndose como si sus cuerdas hubieran sido cortadas. Enterró la cara en sus manos y gimió.

—¿No puedes ser serio por dos segundos? —le dijo, las palabras ahogadas por sus palmas.

Aparentemente no, porque antes de que Peter pudiera detenerse a sí mismo dijo —¿Qué, porque nuestro matrimonio es una broma ahora?

—¡Sí! —Johnny empujó sus manos fuera de su cara. Sus ojos chispeando en la obscuridad, brasas amarillo-naranjas parpadeando con y sin vida mientras caían a la deriva con dirección al suelo. Peter abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero entonces Johnny estaba arrastrando una respiración áspera entre los dientes apretados. Las brasas pasaron a ser briznas de humo— Tú me vuelves loco. Sí, porque nuestro matrimonio es una broma... ¿Qué tengo que hacer, escribirlo en el cielo?

—Pienso que debería ir por Sue —dijo Peter, pero estaba congelado en su lugar.

—Sólo déjame decirlo —dijo Johnny, tomando las manos de Peter y sosteniéndolas en las propias. Los dedos de Peter eran más largos, pero las imposiblemente calientes palmas de Johnny eran más amplias, y sus manos se ajustaban juntas tan naturalmente como siempre lo habían hecho. Los ojos de Johnny estaban brillando fervientes— Sólo déjame decirlo una vez, Pete, tienes que saber...

—¡Eso no significa que tengas que decirlo! —siseó Peter, y ahí estaba: la admisión de la culpa. Él cerró su boca tan rápido que mordió su propia lengua.

—Claro, asno, tengo que hacerlo —dijo Johnny— Te amo ¿De acuerdo?

El corazón de Peter estaba atrapado en su garganta, latiendo mil veces por minuto. El rostro de Johnny era el más sincero que jamás le hubiera visto.

Peter abrió la boca, pero por primera vez en su vida no fue capaz de pensar en nada para decir.

La expresión de Johnny cayó —Creo que eso es lo que finalmente te calló ¿Huh? ¿Qué, Pete? ¿En serio no tienes nada?

Finalmente, Peter croó —¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—No tanto tiempo —dijo Johnny, observando al suelo de la misma manera que cuando estaba mintiendo—. Mira, sólo como... cinco años ¿Tal vez? De tu cuenta.

—¿De mi cuenta? —repitió Peter. Johnny se movió otra vez, y de repente se veía años mayor.

—Sí —dijo —. Es mayor en la mía. Obviamente.

Le tomó un segundo a Peter recordar: el tiempo pasa de diferente manera en la zona negativa. Para él, Johnny se había ido meses... pero habían sido dos años para Johnny. Se sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago; no se veía capaz de tomar nada de aire.

Estaba muy obscuro en la habitación, pesando sobre él de manera opresiva. Buscó a ciegas y encendió la lampara junto a la cama, inundando la habitación con un suave brillo. Johnny se veía incluso peor en la luz, rostro triturado con ojos rojos.

Peter no podía verlo, pero tampoco podía detenerse.

—Nunca dijiste nada —las palabras salieron de sus labios, entumecido—. Nunca te callas ¿Cómo pudiste no decir nada- cinco,  _siete años_ , Johnny?

Johnny levantó los hombros. —No lo sé. Siempre estabas con alguien perfecto.

—¿Y tú no lo eres? —presionó Peter, incapaz de evitar una risa burbujeando desde su pecho, a pesar de que nada era gracioso. Johnny Storm ha estado enamorado de él por _años_... esa era la cosa menos graciosa que se podía imaginar— ¿No lo eres? Johnny Storm, admitiendo que no es perfecto... Estoy en un universo alternativo.

Los ojos de Johnny ardieron otra vez, calor fundido —No sabía lo que era ¿Bien? Me imaginaba que solo me volvías loco, como vuelves loco a _todo el mundo._  —Tomó la mano de Peter antes de que pudiera objetar, apretándola una vez antes de dejarla ir— Pero entonces tuve tiempo para pensar. Pensar en serio.

En la Zona Negativa, es lo que no dijo. La cabeza de Peter dio vueltas y su respiración se congeló, pensando sobre Johnny, atrapado solo donde nadie podía llegar a él. Cuando su familia completa pensaba que estaba muerto. Cuando Peter había simplemente aceptado que Johnny se había ido.

—Supongo que los muertos no pueden regresar a casa —dijo Johnny.

—No estás muerto —dijo Peter, sujetándolo por los hombros. El calor super humano de Johnny no hizo nada por alejar el frío—. No moriste.

La sonrisa de Johnny era pequeña, cosa tranquilizadora —Sólo estoy de vuelta, es todo. No lo cambia.

Peter sintió su corazón atrapado en un tornillo, como si estuviera siendo estrujado desde el interior, y él no pudiera dejar de mirar la boca de Johnny o pensar sobre el primer momento que lo vio de nuevo, parado en el otro lado del portal, diciendo su nombre. Johnny había estado iluminado por la enfermiza luz de la Zona Negativa, deteriorado por la batalla y cansado, pero en ese momento había sido la mejor cosa que Peter había visto jamás.

Peter lo había atrapado y retenido y pensado que no lo dejaría ir nunca otra vez. 

Fue el timbre del elevador el que rompió el encanto.

—¿Fósforo? —llamó Ben— ¿Insecto? Las alarmas se encendieron ¿Está todo bien aquí arriba?

Peter se revolvió hacia atrás tan rápido que se cayó de la cama.

—¿Pete? —dijo Johhny— ¿Qué demonios?

—Tengo —dijo Peter, poniéndose de pie. Tomó un par de pantalones del suelo, poniéndoselos sobre su bóxer—, tengo que ir a tomar algo de aire, solo... golpear al Rino, no lo sé, no me sigas ¿Bien?

Miró a Johnny y se arrepintió de inmediato. El rostro de Johnny era tan transparente, ojos crudamente rojos y mandíbula apretada, y todo sobre lo que Peter podía pensar era él en la Zona Negativa, solo y muriendo y pensando francamente sobre Peter Parker de todas las personas que había dejado atrás.

Chocó con Ben en su camino hacia afuera, con la suficiente fuerza para lastimarse, pero no se detuvo. Sólo continuó, un pie delante del otro hasta que estaba prácticamente corriendo al elevador. Estrelló la palma de su mano contra el botón del vestíbulo, garganta muy cerrada y cabeza girando.

La última cosa que vió antes de que las puertas se cerraran fue la cara de Johnny. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

—Lo hizo a propósito —dijo Peter entre sus dedos juntos, mirando directamente hacia adelante—. Se casó conmigo  _a propósito_  ¡¿Quién hace eso?!

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue silencio, lo que no era una sorpresa. No importaba cuántas veces lo obtuviera, todavía mandaba la misma angustia a través de su pecho, como si hubiera sido atravesado. Le había tomado años entender que nunca dejaría de sentirse como si estuviera muriendo también, y más años el aceptarlo.

—Dios, Gwen —dijo, corriendo los dedos por su cabello— ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Puedes empezar por revisar tu teléfono, primero.

Peter lo hizo, girándose. Mary Jane estaba de pie detrás de él en una vieja capucha con su cabello atado en una enmarañada coleta, mirándose resentida con la luz de las 6am sobre su rostro. Estaba reteniendo una grasienta bolsa de papel café en una mano.

—Hey, Tigre —le dijo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —él preguntó, limpiándose el pasto en los pantalones mientras empezaba a levantarse, pero ella se lo arruinó agachándose a su lado.

—Visitando. Deja de monopolizar a Gwen —le dijo, recargándose sobre sus palmas en el césped húmedo con rocío. Le dio a la lápida una sonrisa desacomodada— Hola, Gwen. ¿Peter ha estado aburriéndote?

—No creo que mi famoso falso esposo decidiendo que ha estado enamorado de mi todo este tiempo sea realmente aburrido, MJ —dijo Peter, acomodándose junto a ella. 

—Deberíamos tener sus problemas ¿Huh? —dijo Mary Jane, rozando la punta de su zapato gentilmente contra la lápida de Gwen, casi como una caricia. Ella hizo un falsete y gimoteó— Ooooh, mi esposo celebridad está enamorado de mí, ¡Qué terrible!

—MJ —dijo Peter rodando los ojos. Ella deslizó su brazo entre el de él recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro—. No es divertido.

—Sí, está bien. Lo sé —le dijo.

Se sentaron de esa manera por bastantes largos minutos, ambos parpadeando ante el escozor en los ojos de los rayos solares matutinos, el radiante cabello de Mary Jane marcando la mejilla de Peter y su hombro acuñado incómodamente en su axila.

Finalmente, Mary Jane dijo —Tiene algo de gracioso.

Peter gimió, echando la cabeza a un lado para que su mejilla quedara presionada contra la parte superior de su cabeza.

—No te burles de mi crisis, por favor —le dijo, entonces, desenredándose lo suficiente para verla a la cara, preguntó— ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba, de todos modos?

—Tu marido se asustó —dijo—. Empezó a mensajear a todos. Como sea, me imaginé... aquí es donde irías —ella sonrió—. Nunca digas que no te conozco, Peter Parker.

Peter restregó su rostro con ambas manos —MJ ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—¿Disfrutar estar en la lista C de la fama para siempre? —sugirió, levantando ambas cejas. Él gimió, enterrando la cara en sus manos y ella se rió. MJ tiró de su brazo, corriendo su mano en la curva de su codo otra vez— Vamos. Bagels ahora, ataques de ansiedad después.

Buscó dentro de la bolsa de papel a su lado y empujó un paquete de papel caliente en sus manos. Él la abrió, dándole una mordida sin pensarlo, y casi ahogándose.

—¿Queso crema de fresas, MJ?

—¿Qué? ¿Se suponía que corriera a buscar _tu_  favorito en el clareante amanecer? —dijo Mary Jane, lamiendo queso crema rosa de su pulgar— Estamos visitando a Gwen. Ella elige.

Peter se quejó —Te amo, Gwendy, pero tenías un horrible gusto en bagels.

Ambos se sentaron ahí por un momento, codos frotándose mientras comían, y entonces Mary Jane dijo —Entonces ¿Qué es lo que _vas_  a hacer?

Peter sintió ligeramente una risa histérica burbujear y rápidamente la aplastó dentro.

—Yo —empezó, se detuvo, y rellenó su boca con medio bagel. Mary Jane se giró y se mantuvo mirándolo fijamente con la mirada.

—¿Estás enamorado de él? —preguntó. Él debería haber sabido mejor que MJ sería cualquier cosa menos discreta. Peter tragó difícilmente, y el pánico debe haberse mostrado en su cara porque de repente las manos de Mary Jane estaban sobre las suyas—. Está bien si lo estás... y está bien si no lo estás, también, es sólo... tú te  _casaste_ con él. No es como si no fueras a obtener nada de eso.

—Ajá, no es la fama y la fortuna para nada —bromeó Peter, arrancando el pasto.

—No te importa eso —dijo Mary Jane. Peter le dirigió una mirada y ella rodó los ojos—. Bueno, lo sé, pero a ti  _realmente_ no te importa eso... nunca te has interesado por esa clase de cosas, Peter, no de verdad.

—Estaba celoso de él —dijo Peter, las palabras dejando un sabor amargo en su boca—. Pasé años estando celoso de él.

—Sí, tú y el resto del mundo —dijo Mary Jane.

—Es diferente, yo... —empezó Peter sólo para tener Mary Jane deteniéndolo por la muñeca.

—Peter. Detente —le dijo divertida, pero firme—. Está bien. ¿Sabes cuántas veces miré a Johnny Storm y pensé, hombre, si tan solo? El dinero, la fama, ¿la habilidad de calentar bagels de pizza en donde fuera?

Ella sacudió sus dedos en una pobre imitación de llamas, sonriendo. Eso hizo a Peter reír, algo del pánico atorado en su garganta yéndose.

—¿Qué? ¿Y perdernos todos los momentos divertidos que tuvimos en el apartamento con la fuga en el techo? ¿Y el reproductor que sólo corría los martes? La mantuve en  _estilo_ , señorita Watson —dijo. Entonces, finalmente, pudo ser capaz de sacar las palabras— No lo sé.

Enamorarse era tener los brazos de Gwen a su alrededor en la bicicleta y sus hoyuelos, cuando sonreía, manos entrelazadas. Enamorarse era el apretado sentimiento en su pecho cuando Harry estaba tan arriba que nada podía tirarlo, y la estrangulante sensación cuando, inevitablemente, se rompió. Enamorarse era Mary Jane en el apartamento con la fuga en el techo y el reproductor fallando y ella llamando para decir que ella tenía una parte.

—Está bien —dijo Mary Jane.

—Quiero decir. Lo amo —continuó—. Todo el mundo lo ama, vamos, es la Antorcha Humana. Él es uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Peter —dijo Mary Jane—. Está bien.

—Yo sólo —Peter inhaló bruscamente, sintiendo ese intenso tirón de pánico en la primera caída libre, antes de que la red conectara con el edificio más cercano. Retuvo sus manos enfrente de él, observando el anillo—, me siento como yo mismo cuando estoy con él.

Mary Jane colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro, esperando que lo sacara. Le tomó un tiempo llegar ahí, distraídamente arrancando la hierba.

—Y me gusta estar casado con él —dijo al fin—. Yo sólo... me gusta despertar y saber dónde está. Ver televisión estúpida con él. Todo eso, honestamente —dudó—, si no estoy enamorado de él ahora... entonces podría estarlo.

—Bueno, esto está bien —dijo Mary Jane—. Siempre me ha gustado que seas honesto.

—Y debería solo... ser honesto ¿cierto? ¿Con él? —Ante el asentimiento de Mary Jane, Peter resopló una risa— No es fácil, sabes, para un chico que ha pasado la mitad de su vida en una máscara.

—Tú nunca haces las cosas de la forma fácil —dijo Mary Jane—. Lo sabes.

—Seh, pero sería bueno pretender —dijo Peter.

—Le dijo el superhéroe a la actriz —se rió Mary Jane. Se puso de pie, sacudiendo el pasto de sus rodillas, y alcanzando a Peter para levantarlo.

—¿Listo para encarar el asunto? —preguntó.

—Más como, listo para estrellarme contra el sótano de mi clon —refunfuñó Peter. Mary Jane le hizo un ‘Aww’ chocando un beso contra su mejilla.

—¿Ves? —le dijo ella— No es como que tu vida se pueda poner más rara.

Peter supuso que ella tenía un punto ahí. Le lanzó a la lápida una última sonrisa y dijo —Adiós, Gwendy. Deséame suerte.

—¿Recuerdas a la Antorcha Humana, Gwen? —susurró Mary Jane— Resultó  _bueno_.

—MJ —gruñó Peter.

—¿Qué? —dijo Mary Jane, enganchándose a su brazo— Tú eres el único que se casó con él. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Johnny estaba sentado en la cocina cuando Peter regresó, codos sobre la isla, espalda encorvada. Su teléfono yacía abandonado sobre la superficie. Sue estaba sentada al otro lado de él, hablando tranquilamente, y Peter repentinamente se sintió culpable por no haber llamado.

Sue levantó la mirada y lo descubrió y eso era todo: no retractarse ahora.

Tocó con sus nudillos contra el marco de la puerta, aclarando su garganta y dijo —Hey, cariño, estoy en casa.

Johnny se giró, viéndose, en una palabra, terrible. Peter sospechaba que él no se veía mucho mejor.

—Regresaste —dijo Johnny, sorprendido.

Peter trató de no hacer una mueca de dolor —Sí, bueno. Todos mis discos están aquí.

—No es gracioso —dijo Johnny—. Ya nadie tiene discos.

Sue se levantó, deteniéndose brevemente a tocar el brazo de su hermano. Cuando miró a Peter él esperaba que su expresión fuera dura - _ahí está, el hombre que rompió el corazón de mi hermano, después lo atraparé en una caja invisible en el metro y lo dejaré vivir el resto de sus días como un mimo-_  pero ella solo cerró una mano sobre su hombro.

—Por favor, no me conviertas en un mimo —dijo él. Se ganó esa mirada que ella tenía a veces, como si no estuviera segura si debería arrastrarlo abajo al laboratorio de Reed y hacer que le checara la cabeza.

—No nos asustes huyendo de esa manera otra vez y veremos —le dijo, apretando su hombro antes de dejarlos.

Johnny aún estaba desplomado en la mesa, y Peter no podía hacer a sus pies moverse.

Aclaró su adolorida garganta y dijo —Entonces. Cuando hiciste esa broma sobre tu eterno secreto amor...

—Pete, detente —Johnny gimió. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y su cabello era terrible. Estaba vistiendo una camisa de Daredevil en lo que pudo haber sido solo un acto de despecho. Peter recordaba el raspar de la creciente barba de Johnny contra su mandíbula y su corazón se aceleró un poco.

—Divago —dijo Peter. Su boca sintiéndose muy seca, su camisa le picaba—. Soy un divagador. Lo sabes.

—Mira, tienes que saber... no fue por eso ¿Bien? ¿El matrimonio? No lo fue —dijo Johnny de repente, levantándose de la mesa— No estaba tratando de... engañarte para que te enamoraras de mi ni nada. Sé que soy un imbécil, pero te juro...

—Antorcha —interrumpió Peter, manos arriba estáticas frente a él.

—Yo solo, confío en ti ¿De acuerdo? Confío en ti y me gusta pasar el rato contigo. Eres el único que quería alrededor —la voz de Johnny se rompió—. Eso es todo sobre lo que era. La otra cosa sólo... se puso en el camino.

—Johnny —dijo Peter, más suavemente en esta ocasión—. Obviamente no te casaste conmigo porque me amaras. Eso sería ridículo.

—¡Exacto! —dijo Johnny, luciendo aliviado. Luego— Espera. ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—Un poco —dijo Peter, incapaz de evitar una sonrisa. Johnny lo miró incrédulo por tres segundo, entonces maldijo viciosamente antes de empezar a reír.

—Eres un imbécil —le dijo.

La risa de Johnny siempre había sido contagiosa; animaba algo en Peter, dejándolo libre. Tomó a Johnny por los codos y se tambaleó hacia el aún con risas disimuladas, así no se daría cuenta hasta el último momento de lo que Peter estaba haciendo.

El beso fue torpe. Peter estaba muy nervioso, muy determinado a hacerlo bien, y Johnny muy impactado. Las manos de Johnny se dirigieron a reposar en su cintura, gentilmente como si pensara que Peter pudiera escapar otra vez, lo que... era justo. Las puntas de sus dedos eran diez puntos calientes contra la piel de Peter.

Peter suspiró un poco, apretando la camisa de Johnny relajado, y tal vez entonces fue que Johnny se dio cuenta que no huiría de nuevo. Hizo un pequeño, suave sonido, sólo un tartamudeo tomando aire, y tomó dos puñados de la camisa de Peter, tambaleándose hacia él.

El beso fue caliente y húmedo y aún algo torpe, como si ninguno de los dos supiera qué hacer con el otro todavía. La nariz de Peter seguía metiéndose en el camino. Se rió cuando Johnny hizo un ruido frustrado, enroscando una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Okay —dijo Johnny, retrocediendo dos centímetros. Su aliento rozando contra los labios de Peter—. Tal vez fue un poco porque estaba enamorado de ti.

La respiración de Peter se entrecortó, su corazón golpeando. Tomó a Johnny de la cintura y lo levantó fácilmente, sólo sosteniéndolo ahí, como lo tuvo el día en que lo recuperó antes de colocarlo en el borde de la isla.

—¿Puedo...? —empezó Peter, luego se detuvo. Los ojos de Johnny estaban abiertos ampliamente, su cara ruborizándose.

—Seh —Johnny tomó la cara de Peter entre sus manos, trabando sus tobillos alrededor de las piernas de Peter—. Lo que sea que quieras.

—No voy a besarte mientras estés vistiendo la cara de Matt a través de tu pecho —dijo Peter, presionando sus manos debajo de la suave, descolorida, probablemente estúpida camisa cara.

—Cavernícola —gruño Johnny, meneando las cejas de la manera en la que siempre hacía a Peter romperse.

—Pete —dijo Johnny, tan suave que Peter casi se lo pierde, y eso era todo... tan simple como eso.

Besar a Johnny era de alguna manera incluso mejor cuando comenzó a reír en su boca, alejándose para besar la comisura de los labios de Peter, un lado de su nariz, el espacio junto a su ojo. Peter sentía que su corazón podría explotar.

—Lo siento —dijo Peter, corriendo sus manos hacia arriba en los costados de Johnny. Lo apretó ligeramente—. No debí haber huido. Soy un imbécil. Sabes que soy un gran imbécil.

—Se uno para conocer uno —replicó Johnny, pasando los brazos sinuosamente alrededor del cuello de Peter. Hundió su cabeza, descansando su frente contra la de Peter—. Está bien. Es mi culpa.

—Alto —dijo Peter, pasando sus dedos ligeramente por la barbilla de Johnny, el lóbulo de su oreja, el cabello en su nuca—. Estoy tratando de besar a mi esposo aquí.

—No que no esté feliz por ustedes, pájaros enamorados —interrumpió la voz de Ben—, pero algunas personas tienen que comer en esta habitación.

Peter saltó, girándose lo mejor que pudo con Johnny aún envuelto a su alrededor como un pulpo —¡Ben! Nosotros sólo estábamos... nosotros uh. Nosotros...

Ben lucía aburrido y sin impresionar, de pie en la puerta de entrada con una gigante y vacía taza.

—Estamos ocupados —dijo Johnny—. Ve a Starbucks.

—No iré a Starbucks cuando el Estirado nos construyó una mejor máquina aquí en mi propia cocina, donde debería ser capaz de desayunar sin mirarlos a ustedes dos babeándose el uno al otro. Regresaré en cinco —gruñó Ben, girándose y arrastrando los pies lejos. Sobre su hombro, lo llamó—. Lo lastimas, Redes, te romperé.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —dijo Peter. Johnny no pestañeó un ojo— ¿No debería él haber estado, no lo sé... sorprendido?

—Nah —dijo Johnny—. Él lo sabe.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Peter, tratando de recargarse hacia atrás para entrever a Ben. Johnny se rehusó a dejarlo ir lo suficiente para dejarlo.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe —dijo Johnny—. Sue, Reed, mi sobrina de cinco años, Pete. No soy sutil.

—Yo no lo sabía —apuntó Peter.

—Sí, bueno —Johnny levantó los hombros—. Tú eres un idiota. Tienes suerte de que esté tan enamorado de ti.

La manera casual en la que lo dijo arrojó a Peter por una curva, era como si fuera un hecho... El cielo es azul. La vestimenta de Mysterio es estúpida. Johnny Storm lo amaba.

Corrió las manos sobre los muslos de Johnny, tragando duro antes de recargarse por otro beso —Tenemos cuatro minutos antes de que regrese ¿Estás seguro de que quieres gastarlos diciéndome lo estúpido que soy?

—Era mi primera opción —murmuró Johnny—, pero optaré por la segunda. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

—Lo siento —dijo Johnny—, por todo.

Peter estaba sentado recargado en la cabecera, Johnny desparramado a su lado, cara presionada contra su cadera. Peter podía sentir sus labios formas las palabras antes de que realmente las registrara, la única barrera entre ellos eran las suaves sábanas marinas.

—Dime algo —dijo Peter, enlazando sus dedos con los de Johnny y empujando sus manos unidas en su regazo—, y promete que serás honesto.

Johhny cambió su posición, recargándose en su codo. Lucía como si quisiera decir algo, pero solo levantó un desnudo y perfecto hombro, ojos cerrados.

—Si no nos hubiéramos casado —dijo Peter—. Si nada de esto hubiera pasado nunca... ¿Me lo habrías dicho?

—No lo sé —dijo Johnny. Peter estaba privadamente seguro de que eso era tan bueno como un no—. Realmente no planeé decírtelo incluso con el matrimonio. Yo sólo... quería estar cerca.

Eso era mucho para Peter por oír. Se deslizó en la cama hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz, subió un brazo para remover un cabello de la cara de Johnny.

Johnny sólo lo veía como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo, así que Peter tomó su mano otra vez, corriendo su pulgar a través del anillo de Johnny. Levantó sus cejas. Johnny dejó escapar el aire, agachando la cabeza.

—Está bien, chico listo —le dijo—. Soy el que nos trajo aquí. Tú decides a dónde vamos después. —Sus ojos cayeron sobre sus anillos y su boca se torció— Lo que sea que quieras, eso será lo que haremos.

—Pienso que deberías llevarme por un café —dijo Peter, levantando los hombros. Johnny lo miró de vuelta, sorpresa escrita por toda su cara.

—Uh —dijo Johnny— ¿Está bien...?

—En tu lujosa, futurista cocina del espacio —continuó—, y deberías introducirme a tu familia.

—Tú conoces a mi familia —dijo Johnny, mirando a Peter como si estuviera loco.

—Puedo tolerar conocerlos de nuevo —dijo Peter. Recargándose en Johnny, hombro con hombro, dedos entrelazados— ¿Eso está bien?

Johnny se inclinó para besarlo. El ángulo era extraño, pero las pestañas de Peter revolotearon cerrándose de todos modos.

—Sí —dijo Johnny, regresando a presionas su sonrisa en el hombro de Peter —Eso suena bien. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

La siguiente mañana Peter gateó a través de la ventana a las 8am, cansado hasta los huesos, con el traje pegajoso de sudor contra su piel. Johnny estaba dormido, estirado como una estrella de mar, con las sábanas pateadas fuera de la cama.

Por un extraño largo momento Peter sólo se mantuvo ahí en la entrada, mirándolo. 

Tomó su cámara y trepó a la cama, sobre Johnny. Johnny se quejó, tratando de rodar lejos, así que Peter lo atrapó en su lugar con las rodillas y levantó la cámara.

—Buenos días, rayo de sol —le dijo, tomando una foto. Johnny gruñó y echó las manos arriba en frente de su cara.

—Eres tan horripilante —dijo, abriendo un ojo.

—Estoy inspirado por tu resplandor —replicó Peter, inclinándose más cerca con la cámara.

—Haz como el resto de la gente común y admírame de lejos —gruñó Johnny, torciéndose tan lejos como podía con las rodillas de Peter clavadas en sus caderas.

Peter tomó otras dos buenas tomas antes de que la mano de Johnny saliera y lo atrapara por la muñeca. Peter se dejó ser jalado hacia la cama con limitado dramatismo.

Johnny tomó la cámara y la volteó para apuntarse, en un estilo selfie.

—No es un Stark Phone —se quejó Peter, pero entonces Johnny estaba acomodándose para que estuvieran cara a cara. Besó a Peter a través de la máscara, un poco fuera de lugar... su labio inferior contra el superior de Peter.

La cámara hizo una toma con un clic-

—¿La Antorcha Humana con otro hombre? —dijo Peter— Escándalo. Está casado, señor Storm.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —murmuró Johnny— Conocías mi reputación cuando accediste a casarte conmigo.

—Estoy devastado —dijo Peter—. Te quitaré todo en el divorcio.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Johnny, enrollando la máscara de Peter hasta ponerla sobre el puente de su nariz— Puedes tenerlo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Peter.

—En el divorcio —dijo Johnny— No te hice firmar nada ¿recuerdas?

—Estaba bromeando —dijo Peter.

—Yo no—dijo Johnny—, cuando quieras irte...

Peter lo besó, en parte para callarlo y en parte porque Johnny estaba haciendo su corazón doler.

—Cállate —le dijo—. Tú te casaste conmigo, estúpido.

—Ajá —dijo Johnny, acomodando sus cálidas manos en la cintura de Peter—. Lo sé. Estuve allí, estúpido. —su rostro estalló radiante, cegadora sonrisa— Estamos totalmente casados.

—Podemos hacer todas las cosas divertidas de casados —dijo Peter, resoplando una risa cuando Johnny meneó las cejas—. Como juntar los impuestos.

—Impuestos de casados —dijo Johnny, rodando los ojos—Unf, nene, dime más.

—Me retracto —dijo Peter—. No quiero ver tus impuestos. ¿Cómo es que siquiera se ven?

—No sabría decirte —dijo Johny—, Reed siempre los hace.

—Oh, bueno —dijo Peter—, si Reed  _está_ haciéndolos...

Johnny lo golpeó en el hombro, así que Peter tomó su muñeca cayendo sobre él. Johnny medio rió, medio gritó, envolviendo ambos brazos alrededor de Peter, y la siguiente cosa que Peter supo fue que estaban golpeando el suelo, llevando la mitad de la ropa de la cama con ellos.

Peter rió, vencido por suaves sábanas, un mullido tapete y los brazos cálidos de Johnny —Eres mi némesis, Antorcha, ¿Lo sabías?

—Estoy bien yendo de lleno con eso del señor y la señora Smith si tú lo estás —dijo Johnny—, pero pido a Angelina.

—Eso estará por verse —dijo Peter, riendo mientras Johnny los giraba—. Quita esa mirada de tu cara. Necesito una ducha. 

—Qué coincidencia —dijo Johnny guiñando—. Yo también.

Trastabillaron a la cocina veinte minutos después, húmedos, desarreglados y tarde para el desayuno.

—Buenos días —dijo Sue, levantando una ceja hacia ellos.

—Eso diría —Johnny sonrió, inclinándose para besar la mejilla de Peter antes de dejarse caer en su asiento y tomar el resto de una tostada.

Franklin tiró su cuchara. —Esperen ¿Ahora están casados  _de verdad_?

—¿Qué puedo decir, pequeño hombre? —Johnny alcanzó y revolvió el cabello de su sobrino—. Él me puso un anillo.

—Seh, sacado de una caja de Cracker Jacks y todo —dijo Peter.

Reed estaba sonriendo radiante hacia ellos.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! —dijo— ¡Podemos hacer citas dobles!

Sue resopló, pellizcando el cuello de Reed —Seguro, cariño. A Marte, quizás.

—Probablemente será a Latveria —dijo Peter.

Ben tosió sonoramente y deslizó el correo a través de la mesa. Peter observó hacia abajo para verse a sí mismo en la portada, luciendo extrañamente con un gorro empujado sobre su cabello y sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Mary Jane estaba en su brazo, riendo con su cabeza echada hacia atrás, su cabello brillaba reflejando el sol.

¿ACTRIZ EX-TINGUE LA FLAMA DE LA ANORCHA? Decía el encabezado.

Johnny miró a Peter, miró el encabezado, y miró a Peter otra vez antes de resquebrajarse.

—Para el carro —gruñó Peter—, quiero bajar.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autor:  
> ¡Vengan a pasarla conmigo en [tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/traincat.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Notas traductor:  
> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo! Dejen sus comentarios y yo los haré llegar como corresponde. Si quieren saber más de ellos ¡Estén atentos! Seguiré traduciendo cosas hasta que mucha gente los conozca.


End file.
